The English Professor
by Animeotaku001
Summary: Professor Naruto Uzumaki caught the eye of rich and hunky young master, Kakashi Hatake. What will happen if he surrendered? Very explicit and smutty. You've been warned. Kaka/Naru, Yaoi, M/M, Implied M/Preg, YoungerDom/OlderSub, teacher/student
1. Chapter 1

**My fujoshi side strikes again. I am not Japanese, I just read a lot of their mangas. I've been searching for older uke Naruto and younger seme Kakashi but I couldn't find any so I made my own. Something about a dominant younger male over a submissive older man. In this case Kakashi and Naruto **swoon****

* * *

 **Japanese terms:**

 **Obocchama: young and rich master, usually a son.**

 **Shinkansen: train**

 **Sensei: teacher**

 **Ryokan: an old traditional japanese hotel. Usually passed down through generations.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stepped back a little as the shinkansen came to a stop in front of him. He was on his way home from his job as a new college teacher and it was the rush hour. It felt like there were thousands of people trying to get on the train, the platforms were so crowded.

He clutched his black briefcase and hurriedly stepped into clean compartment. He was trying to get to the corner because he didn't feel as clausetophobic but he didn't quiet make it as the growing crowd started to jostle him about. It didn't help that he was a small guy.

At age 29, Naruto finally had to admit that he stopped growing at age 20. His 5'4 and petite frame jostled about as more people poured in.

He had helped at his family ryokan for a couple years after high school before finally getting the motivation to finish college then his masters degree in English. Now, he was an English professor.

He pushed his black framed glasses to his nose that was threatening to come off as bodies started to smush into him. He stared longingly at the corner that was about to disappear from his view. He had 25 minutes before his stop and he was hoping to be comfortable.

But. Sigh. Naruto instilled himself for the extra long ride. He was about to put his hand down that was stretched out towards the corner when a big hand grabbed it.

It pulled him effortlessly towards the corner. Naruto didn't have enough time to process what was happening and shut his eyes. He pictured himself with the comical swirly eyes anime characters get when they get dizzy. That's probably what he looked like now. He was so confused.

When he opened it he came face to face with a dark navy blue wall. Wall? He didn't know the train had blue walls. And it had clothes buttons too.

Naruto pushed his glasses up to his nose again and squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose, trying to discern what it was he was staring at. He knew he looked stupid right now.

He heard a chuckle. The wall had moved and rumbled with it. He eeped. Another chuckle and his head snapped up to stare at the man the wall was connected to. His eyes widened. Mismatched black and light brown eyes stared down at him, filled with humor. Big arms were against the wall above Narutos head, encasing him in. There were three men encircling them facing the other way.

Naruto flushed red and cursed himself inwardly. That definitely wasn't a wall. He was face to face with one of his student and the most popular one on campus.

None other than Hatake Kakashi, himself.

What was the young master doing in a train? Usually, he gets picked up at the entrance. He guessed that the big men were his bodyguards that are seen with him on occasions.

Everyone knew the man. He was an obocchama and the son of one of the most wealthy man in the world, Hatake Sakumo. Also the future heir to the biggest conglomerate in its industry. He was intelligent and level headed. Very mature for his age of 20. They say that he already run the company alongside his father behind the scene but everyone involved were tight lipped. They seem to have deep respect for the young master and his privacy.

He was told, that the reason that Kakashi was here to finish his college was because there were too many media and news companies who wanted into the young masters life. Never giving him rest, thus his father, who was half Japanese, sent him here from America for a more 'normal' life. Kakashi was in his third year and he was supposedly to officially take over after one year of graduating.

Naruto smiled sheepishly up at the hunk of a man.

"Thank you, Hatake san,"

He didn't get a reply as the man stared down at him with what seemed like curiousity.

'God, he was so handsome'.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him. As if he could read his mind.

Naruto blushed and turned around to face the glass door. His back to the man. His eyes widened when his eyes met the mans accidentally through the glass. The humor was gone and Kakashi was staring at him almost intensely. He blushed darker and put his head down.

'Get real, Naruto. Why would a man like him stare at you that way. And he's your student for god's sake,' he admonished himself inwardly. Even at this age, Naruto was still untouched. He had no idea what it was like to be in a relationship. He and his parents had known since he hit puberty that he didn't lean towards women. And he was shy when it came to things like love. He liked girly things at a young age and he was very effeminate. Something he hid very well at school, thank you very much.

That was part of the reason he waited to go to college. He waited for his twin little brothers to reach 18 years to make sure that one of them can take over the ryokan properly. The youngest was keen to doing it with his 'girlfriend' of ten years. Yes, even his little brothers had relationships before him. The older twin was the playboy in the family. Something that gave his mother, Kushina, headache though she loved all of them equally.

He looked up again and saw that Kakashi was still staring at him. He bit his lip and looked down again.

The train started to move.

Kakashi Hatake was definitely out of his league, never mind that they were teacher and student. The man was straighter than straight. Though, he'd heard quiet a few men wanted him. And the women that were seen with him here and in America were out of this world beautiful.

He didn't blame them. The mans 6'4 and big but lean, muscled frame were to die for. He was one of those lucky men who look hot even in a janitors uniform. His handsome face and intense bedroom eyes had men and women wanting his attention. The man also had that calm and composed demeanor that many men older than him were jealous of.

He was the whole package.

As far as Naruto heard. He was a hushed man when it came to his bedroom escapades. His partners were high class but words still circulated about his prowess in bed.

Naruto sighed. Jesus, was he the only virgin left? Kids these days were having sex left and right and here he was, a daydreaming virgin at his age. The world was cruel.

Not that he'd ever been attracted to anyone. He was more of a beloved nerdy teacher and friend so he wasn't looked at that way nor had he ever thought of anyone that way.

Well, until he met the young master one day two months ago.

He had been knocked off his sock by how handsome and imposing Kakashi was. But he hid it well and went on to teach like normal. Having wet dreams only every too often about the tall hunk.

Naruto stiffened and was pulled out of his musing when he felt hot breath against his left ear. His eyes shot forward and he met the mans eyes. He shivered when he felt Kakashi take a long whiff behind his ear and gasped when he felt a tongue wet the outer shell. Kakashis eyes never left his. The mans big shoulders were hunched over his small frame, hiding him from everyone.

"I knew you'd smell good sensei," the silvered haired hunk growled lowly against his neck and nuzzled him. Smelling his scent leisurely. An arm encircled his waist and pulled him back, steadying him against a hard frame and something else that was also hard.

Oh my god. Naruto was so tempted to look back as he felt something long and hard graze his left rear and down his leg. He started breathing hard as he guessed what it was.

Kakashi Hatake had an erection. A _hug_ e erection. And, unmistakably, for him. He whimpered, trying to keep quiet. This has got to be a dream. No way was a man like Kakashi getting a boner for a virgin nerd like him.

The hard object grinded into him deliberately.

Nope, not a dream.

Naruto started sweating and panting. Oh my god what is a GOD doing holding him. He felt himself starting to hyperventilate. Kakashi seemed to have sensed his predicament.

"Shh, calm down baby. Hey it's okay. Breath.." the hand around his waist spread onto his stomach and started rubbing slowly in circles. Trying to sooth him. He felt the straight nose nuzzle and nudge his hair and neck. He felt the occasional peck on his skin. He didn't know if it was the hand or the low soothing voice but his body immediately calmed down. But his own, now hard dick didn't want to listen.

Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips and looked up at Kakashi through the glass. He was confused but the teacher student wasn't even in his mind anymore. He bit his lip and blushed nervously. Just who exactly is the older one here?

"Good boy. Let me take care of you," the low and approving voice whispered hotly and Naruto felt hypnotized. Something about pleasing the tall hunk tickled something in him. And his now over active libido. He was seemingly unable to deny the man what he wanted.

His briefcase was taken from his hand and put somewhere he didn't know and didn't care. He braced his arms forward against glass. The hand came back and ghosted over his chest before stopping at an erect and sensitive nipple that protruded obscenely against his white button down long sleeve shirt. His chest were one of those that looked like man boobs. He'd always been conscious of them but it all disappeared when he heard Kakashi grunt approvingly and started playing with his nipples.

The man used his thumb and forefinger to tug and massage the nipples between his fingers until they were engorged and hard as pebbles. He alternated. Wet mouth and tongue kissed and sucked over Narutos neck slowly but Naruto can feel the mans hungry desire.

Naruto whimpered and panted as the pleasure washed over him. He pushed his ass back against the hardness unconsciously. He heard the man growl in response.

Naruto felt the bigger man behind him brace his legs for balance and the other hand went around his waist to steady him. He was pushed forward until the big arms were almost leaning against the train glass. His own arms and legs had slackened and he couldn't support himself anymore but the man didn't miss a beat. His hands fisted at the pants covering the well muscled thighs on either side of him. He didn't know if he was pulling or pushing anymore. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and almost mewled against the assault on his nipples. He thought he heard a chuckle but he was too far gone. His virgin body was on overdrive.

The hand left his waist and started to undo his belt and pants, pulling his inserted top out. Naruto didn't even notice. A hand sneaked inside his briefs and his eyes finally snapped opened as he felt a big hand cover his entire crotch, down to his balls until a middle finger rested on his taint. The hand there and on his chest stopped and didn't move.

He looked at Kakashi with pleasure laden eyes. The man was looking at him as if waiting for his reaction. Naruto shut his eyes tight and bit his lip as the hand moved once again, seeming to get the right approval. The hand skillfully massaged his into his taint slowly while it cupped his small dick and balls.

Naruto had to lean forward until his cheek touched the glass when his left leg was raised to the side and over a muscular thigh. His right leg was pulled on tippy toe, spreading him obscenely. His perky bubble butt poked back. He was glad that the bodyguards were around. He knew they could see his leg spread and raised up from the outside if they looked. He felt Kakashi groan and lick his ear slowly before the hand delved further into his pants until it reached his pink hole. He knew he was leaking down there. He blushed and started to feel nervous.

He didn't want Kakashi to think he was a slut.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Kakashi grunted when he felt the wet heat and pulled his hand out and leaned back, making Naruto feel more insecure. He was about to straighten himself thinking it was over when he felt the hand go around his waist and the hands on his chest reached behind him and inside his brief. Kakashi had moved back until Naruto could feel him staring down his briefs. The hand cupped and massaged his ass cheeks almost hungrily before he felt it rest between them and a finger made it's way towards his wet hole again. It massaged and pressed impatiently but slowly at his entrance.

"Damn, is this even an ass anymore. You're wet like a woman sensei. So tight," he heard Kakashi groan then growl behind him. His eyes closed in pleasure and a finger slowly entered him. It seesawed in and out in shallow strokes before entering all the way to the knuckle. If he wasn't so pleasure induced he'd have questioned why he wasn't hurting at the first object that's ever entered him but all he could feel was the pleasurable zing that only intensified when the finger searched and hit his prostate. He gasped and almost moaned out loud when he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"I hit your spot, hm? But we can't have you too loud right now. You can scream all you want later," Kakashi whispered hotly against his ear and Naruto shuddered.

The finger inside his ass moved and twisted until the palms were facing down and it nudged his prostate repeatedly, the man didn't bother to take it out. It remained buried in him and was slowly joined by another. The fingers spread and thrusted in, loosening the tight wet hole up, hitting his prostate deliberately. A third joined in until all three were buried inside. Naruto moaned and whimpered against the hand. He felt two fingers enter his mouth and he unconsciously sucked on it in a desperate manner.

Kakashi growled.

"If I didn't know that you were a virgin I'd have thought this wasn't your first time, is it Naruto?" his head was tilted back until he was looking at the big mans slightly angry eyes. He nodded with begging eyes not even acknowledging the lack of honorific anymore. Kakashi seemed appeased at the answer. The man kissed and nuzzled the side of his head. The hand in his ass buried itself deep and moved up and down, stirring his inside lewdly. The talented hand picked up speed inside him and Naruto moaned lowly and mewled like a cat.

Then he came hard.

The finger in his mouth came out and tightly covered his mouth as he screamed through his orgasm. He was pulled against the hard chest and moved forward until they were flushed against the glass, the huge mans body effectively shielding him from prying eyes. The hand never stopped until he was done.

Naruto had never felt something like it before. His whole vision turned white and he shut his eyes tightly as tears of pleasure escaped. He shook and trembled from the intense feeling he just experienced.

His mind didn't register when Kakashi breathed out shakily as if he'd just lost what little control he had. He heard a low curse. The man stepped back a little, letting his shaky legs down. He felt the shuffle behind him and something clinked before a hand was on his back, prodding him gently to bend forward at the hips until his ass stuck out and up towards Kakashis crotch. He saw a big hand brace against the glass beside his head then felt Kakashi carress his head then down to his back and ass as if admiring the deep dip and bubbly swell. He felt his pants pulled down until his creamy ass was completely revealed to Kakashis hungry eyes. The young man grunted lustfully.

Something hard nudge his asshole up and down as if wetting it before it pushed inside, breaching the sphincter. Naruto gasped and whimpered at the new feeling through his pleasure filled mind. It was hot and had the slight stinging pain but the pleasure was also there.

Kakashi groaned above him.

"Christ, you're still tight sensei," Kakashi groaned hotly against his head. He felt the huge stick pull out then push the head back in slowly. Narutos eyes rolled back and his mouth opened wide as if to scream but only heavy pants came out. His legs shook. He could tell that the man was guiding his own cock in, trying not to push in too deep.

The train stopped and more people poured in and the guards accidentally pushed Kakashi into him.

Narutos scream was stopped by Kakashis quick reflex, a hand covering his mouth tightly as six inches of hard, thick and veiny cock forced itself in and impaled him suddenly. It nudged his prostate almost brutally and he came again harder than before. The stinging pain and pleasure engulfed his addled mind and he shook and shook as ropes of cum was forced out of him and onto the glass before him.

Kakashi cursed at the tightness and held Narutos hips in one hand, steadying him. He looked back at the guards as they pushed away from him, giving them privacy once again.

"Sorry, sensei. That wasn't planned. Christ!... I'm only half way. I'm not putting it all in today. I don't think you can hear me though," at the back his pleasure filled mind Naruto heard the word 'halfway' and thought for a brief moment how long was that supposed to be. He had never felt so filled in his life. Kakashi said something and chuckle then curse again.

Naruto felt the pleasure intensify when Kakashi pulled out then push inside him slowly. His loud moan was muffled by the hand as he felt the man pick up speed, giving him only half of the huge cock.

Oh my god. If this was only halfway then he didn't think he could keep his sanity when all of it was finally inside him Naruto thought belatedly.

At this point, he didn't know if he had missed his stop and he didn't care. His mind was filled with the silver haired hunk.

Kakashi grunted and groaned against his head quietly. His height helped him bend over only slightly against the smaller man and half his cock was aimed down and inside the upturned ass while he raised his hips up and down inside his English teacher in a moderate and controlled speed. He deliberately hit the prostate repeatedly.

"I'm gonna cum inside you baby," he heard Kakashi hiss above him after awhile and Narutos eyes widened at the thought of this man cumming inside him. He screamed his own orgasm as Kakashi grunted and flooded his inside.

"Fuck!" the young master growled his pleasure quietly as he emptied what seemed like gallons of cum inside the tight heat. Naruto whimpered and moaned weakly until he felt the thrusts stop after awhile and finally pull out completely. His pants were almost immediately pulled up over his hips and he was zipped up before he felt Kakashi straighten himself out.

Kakashi breathed heavily and stared down at his still hard and now covered cock. The hand left Narutos mouth and lifted him by the waist, keeping him up. A handkerchief was pulled out of nowhere and his face was wiped off of drool and tears and sweat. It was like the man was ready.

"We're getting off and I'm dropping you home. Go to sleep," Naruto felt himself lifted up as the train came to a stop. He could feel his ass begin to get sore, his whole body was like jello. Address? Naruto wanted to ask.

"Sorry, this was your first time. I didn't think I was going to lose control like that. I'll make it up to you,"

Naruto didn't register what was said and he felt something brush his lips softly before it was gone just as quickly.

He wanted to know how Kakashi was going to take him home if he was going to sleep. The man didn't know his address. Did he?

He wanted to know why Kakashi was in the train instead of his cozy car.

He wanted to know what he meant by he knew he would smell good.

Naruto had a lot of questions but his head lulled against the mans broad shoulder weakly.

With the smell of a very manly scent mixed with some type of expensive cologne surrounding him, Naruto drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fluffy story. Enjoy!**

 **Japanese terms:**

 **Mendoudana kore: this is troublesome**

 **Usuratonkacchi: being useless I guess**

 **Futon: japanese couch that converts to bed**

 **Shoji is like a thin wooden sliding door. Usually have paper as screens.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

For the next two weeks, Narutos life was back to the normal routine. He went to school and taught normally then went back to his apartment as usual. He had woken up that Saturday morning after the 'incident' in his own room with his own pajamas on. With a very sore butt. He'd had to stay the weekend in because he couldn't walk straight. Virgin that he was, he wasn't familiar with the pain. He had trouble recognizing if he'd dreamt the whole thing or if it was real. Gradually, he'd chucked the whole thing off as his over active fantasy going overboard.

An amazing, very delicious and utterly orgasmic dream.

Naruto shivered.

One thing was for sure, though.

Hatake Kakashi seemed to have his eyes on him everytime he was in his class or anywhere on campus. Sure, he used to accidentally catch the mans eyes before at times but this time, the young masters hot stares were blatant and undisguised.

He'd been confused at first and thought he wasn't the one being stared at but it'd become obvious as the days passed. One time, they had passed by eachother with Kakashi surrounded with the usual beautiful females and good looking male friends. Naruto had been startled when Kakashi had subtly brushed his fingers against his ass. Naruto had squeaked and looked back but they weren't paying attention to him. He'd chucked that off as an accident.

But his fantasy over his handsome male student had only gotten worse throughout the week. He also noticed that his body was much more sensitive than before. Something that had distracted him while teaching at times. It'd gotten so bad that he'd had to wear extra under shirt because it felt like Kakashi would stare at it and it'd get hard involuntarily. His ass getting wet wasn't any better and he'd thought of buying pads like women do. He'd dismissed the ridiculous thought.

But as the days went on with only stares happening, it only confused him further. Naruto had gotten frustrated and his inner brat had rebelled.

He completely just ignored Mr. Hatake or would turn his head away after giving an exaggerated whip of it, jutting his chin up stubbornly.

Hn! Serves him right.

He hadn't seen the handsome man raise an eyebrow at his childish way or hear the manly humored chuckle.

* * *

Naruto walked through the hallway that Friday noon. He had just finished one of his classes and was on his way to eat lunch and as usual, he was thinking about Kakashi.

Not that Naruto wanted to breach the teacher and student relationship but damnit. His closet slutty side didn't want to listen. Ugh. He grumbled under his breath.

"Damned handsome young masters and their stupid pheromones and stupid stares and stupid not doing anything. Stupid me and my stupid over active libido. Grawr," okay, so the last part wasn't the most adult thing to do. That's the thing. Usually, he was more mature and level thinking than this. Especially when it comes to his responsibilities. But when it comes to one particular male. He loses all of his senses. Pew, gone. Out the window.

Naruto grumbled again.

He heard a chuckle behind him.

Naruto stiffened and turned around slowly.

And there he was, the object of his fantasy and frustration.

Hatake, Kakashi.

And his oh so hot body with just a simple but expensive looking dark blue shirt and jeans.

Naruto drooled then caught himself. He straightened his back prissily and and jutted his chin up. He knew his manly school image was not present right now but he was too mad to care. It was just him and Kakashi it seems. He wondered where his usual pretty girls were. Narutos eyes darkened at the thought and he raised his chin further if that was even possible anymore.

Hn! He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and 'looked down' at Kakashi.

Which was hard to do because, you know, the height thing.

Kakashi was grinning and had raised both eyebrows at his non teacher like manner.

Naruto glared and didn't care.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hatake?" he meant for the question to be professional but it came out snappy and bratty instead.

Kakashi chuckled low and almost sensually and put his hands inside his pockets. He walked towards Naruto in a relaxed manner.

The chuckle went straight to Narutos groin.

He cursed inwardly as his knees nearly buckled at the sound.

Oh no.

If Kakashi touched or get near him right now. He'd probably give in.

Narutos glare turned to panic and his eyes widened as Kakashi got closer.

He turned to run.

"Oh no, you don't. Come here," he was swiftly caught around the waist and dragged to an isolated bathroom and inside one of the stalls. Kakashi sat on the toilet cover and positioned Naruto to where he was straddling and facing the younger man.

Naruto didn't process the sudden moves until he was staring up and very close to the young masters face. Big hands gripped his waist almost encompassing the whole thing. It squeezed gently then moved down to the hips and squeezed again. As if the hands couldn't settle down.

He felt Kakashis nose buried itself between his neck and took a long whiff of his scent. The man breathed hard.

Naruto shuddered.

Then the silver haired man raised his head up and and stared down at him.

Naruto flushed and panted. He bit his lip.

"Judging from your actions, I assume you're mad at me? Why?" the younger man asked him in a low voice. Almost like he was trying to figure it out but not enrage him further.

"Nothing," Naruto raised his chin up and crossed his arms. He knew he was being very childish.

"Is it because of that day in the train? I only inserted half and I was very careful to be gentle. Did I hurt you too much?" Kakashi nuzzled his neck and ear slowly. As if apologizing. "I was going to visit you during the weekend and after work but I am been... busy, with my father's company. I flew out during the weekends to states."

Narutos hands went up. Stopping him.

"Wait, what train?" his mind haven't caught up yet.

Kakashi looked at him. As if he was starting to figure it out.

"The train. Two weeks ago. I fucke..." Naruto covered his mouth to stop his him. He was red all over.

So that wasn't a dream?!

Kakashi caught both his hands in his bigger ones.

"No, it wasn't a dream sweetheart. I definitely fucke.."

"Ah! Okay okay! I get it!" Naruto cut him off again panickedly.

So he wasn't a virgin anymore?! And in a TRAIN?!

"No, and I said I will make it up to you. I do feel bad about.."

"Stop reading my mind, damnit!"

Kakashi merely smirked but kept quiet.

It was as if Kakashi was reading his mind. He scowled. Naruto started to think. Okay, it was a one time thing. But it couldn't happen again. He had to be mature about this.

"It can't happen again," he voiced his thought out. He tried to get off so he could leave but hands gripped his arms gently but firmly to his sides.

Damn big men and their strength. He looked up at Kakashi and eeped. The mans demeanor had darkened.

Kakashi growled low and dark.

For some reason. Kakashi seemed angry but Naruto wasn't scared of this kind of anger.

In fact, the growl went straight to his puckering hole. He resisted the urge to squirm. If he wasn't mistaken there was something hard under him and it was getting bigger the more he straddled the man.

"I don't think I heard you right sensei. And I'm going to ignore it regardless," his voice was so manly and dominant that Naruto really squirmed and sucked in breath as the long cock against the mans crotch centered itself between his ass and under his balls and taint. Hands gripped his hips and grinded him down on it.

"Kakashi, we can't! Oh god... I'm your teacher! We.. can't.." he almost sobbed when the hard thing scraped between his ass in the most delicious way. He wanted so bad to resist but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Kakashi was the kind of man who never really had to lift a finger about anything. Or work for any females attention. But when he did work on something, he got the results he wanted.

Kakashi growled again.

The man hooked his arms under his knees and stood up easily.

He pushed Naruto against the wall.

His legs were raised until it was resting on the mans broad shoulder and Naruto was helplessly pinned down. He felt the hard cock rest between his legs and on his dick.

Naruto gasped nervously but excitedly. Something about the way Kakashi handled him. So forceful but dominating. His asshole leaked.

Kakashis hands framed his face firmly and made him look into the mans dark and heated eyes. He whimpered hotly.

"I'm going to say this once. I don't care about our position. Even if you were a priest I'd have taken you away and fucked you until you couldn't think of anything but my cock buried deep inside you. You were mine the moment I saw you walked through that classroom door Naruto,"

Naruto gasped as he stared at the bigger man. He knew his brief was wet as fuck.

If someone like Hatake, Kakashi claimed you as his in such a no nonsense way you'd leak too.

Kakashis eyes gentled as he saw Naruto battle with himself.

"I guess we need to talk more," fingers stroked his cheeks and hair gently. Narutos eyes closed involuntarily.

'Professor Uzumaki, please come to the office. Professor Uzumaki, please come to the office, thank you'

The intercom was loud as the voice reverberated against the empty bathroom.

Kakashi looked at him then kissed his forehead and cheeks. Then the man stared at his pink parted lips. The man let him and sat down on the toilet seat again. Watching him as he straightened himself out. He opened the door and was about to step out when he was pulled back and pushed against the wall again.

The man leaned down and raised his chin up with his fingers.

"We're not done with this talk, sensei. Make no mistakes. You are mine," the voice was gentle but broach no argument. Naruto shivered and looked at Kakashi.

He bit his lip at the possessiveness he saw there.

Naruto ducked out and away from the mans smoldering eyes and out of the bathroom.

He needed to think.

He had too many questions.

* * *

 **Saturday**

This is what Naruto liked. Uncomplicated situation. He was currently on a brunch for their Saturday routine with his close friends Sakura, her fiance Sasuke and Shikamaru and his wife Temari. Sasuke and Sakura were his childhood friends and they had introduced Shika and Temari to him when he moved here. They had moved before him from their hometown for college. Though they had busy lives during the weekends, they would meet as much as possible.

"So how is your new job going Naruto kun?" Sakura asked him while chewing on a piece of bread.

'Well, for one I'm not a virgin anymore. For two, a hot billionaire hair fucked me in a train.'

Of course he wouldn't say that. His friends would freak. His virginity was already the butt of jokes. They already kept putting him on blind dates that he never go to.

"The students seem to learn fast and they actually ask question during and after class. Well know when semester ends for sure if they retain what I teach,"

"Hn, osuratonkacchi. At least you can teach properly. Considering you've been slacking off," his friendly rival Sasuke always had something smart to say.

"Ha! And you finally had the balls to ask Sakura for marriage after a thousand years of being in a relationship. I thought you were going to wait until you were too old to get it up anymore," he stuck his tongue out childishly. Sasuke scowled at him and Sakura blushed sheepishly at her best friends.

"Mendoudana kore," and there goes Shikamarus usual lazy response earning a head shake from his wife.

"Haha, well speaking of which. We should go to the beach in about two weeks. That should give us plenty of time. It'll be on a holiday so it'll be perfect. Two nights and three days for a weekend. The weather has been warm lately and it's a perfect time to go. Sasukes family has a villa by the beach and we can stay there. Great! Its decided then," Sakura took out some pamphlet of the beach and gave one to each of them not bothering to affirm if they'll go or not.

Everyone sighed and went along with it. Sakura was kind of bull headed when it comes to planning things. None of them had plans anyway and beach sounded nice.

For Naruto, it'll give him time to think. Today, he will go home and look at some papers then relax the whole weekend in.

See? This life is the best. Simple and uncomplicated.

* * *

Or, so he thought.

That's what Naruto was planning when he got home after their brunch. He had just finished grading and reviewing papers. By the time he was done the sun was going down. He was about to make himself some dinner when the bell rang.

He almost tripped when he peered through the peep hole and saw the silver hair on the other side.

What?! He gaped and stared at the door.

It must be a dream. Naruto thought and he was about to turn around and chuck it off as such when the bell rang again.

He cursed.

He went to the door and opened the door slightly and peered through the sligh opening. His knees almost buckled when he saw the sexy man standing there. Even carrying something on his hand the man looked hot.

He pushed his glasses up and squinted his eyes suspiciously at the man.

Kakashi looked amused and exasperated at the same time.

"Let me in, sensei. I brought you ramen," the man raised his hand up and Naruto widened at the delicious smell that reached his nose, he looked at the label on the white paper bag.

"Oh my god is that Ichiraku ramen?! Yes!" he exclaimed as he opened the door wide. He reached for the bag single mindedly, drooling.

It was raised out of his reach.

"Wha... nooo" Naruto helplessly jumped for the bag. Trying to tip toe. He unconsciously got close to the man.

An arm went around his waist and lifted him up before he was carried inside. The door shut behind him.

"If you were as excited as this when you see me, things would be good," the man equipped amused but he heard the strain in his voice.

Naruto stopped reaching for the bag at the voice. He realized where they were. Kakashi had brought them in to his small living room. He felt his apartment become smaller with the mans imposing body in there.

His room wasn't big to begin with. By the entrance was a small cabinet for shoes and to the left was the small kitchen with a single burner stove and a mid size refrigerator and small sink. To the right was the door to the bathroom with the washing machine/laundry area. The small tub and shower area was next to it separated only by a clear screen door.

Going through the kitchen you'll be right on the living room with a door to right that led to his bedroom. The living room only had the single futon couch and the very comfortable kotatsu table. Across the futon was a flat screen tv. And next to it was his small work desk. The terrace by the living room stretched to his bedroom. It was where he dried clothes. His bedroom only had a small ac unit and a queen sized bed with one small night stand and some cabinets for clothes. The shoji door was a small closet where he stored comforters and things he rarely used.

His lovely place was just enough for a single male and maybe another 'normal' sized human but with the huge man in there, it looked tiny.

He also realized that the man was staring down below.

Naruto realized he wasn't dressed properly.

His normal house clothes was just short shorts and sleeveless white tank top, his pink nipples were clearly visible. He had pulled half his hair on a ponytail because it was warm while he worked. Over all he was pretty exposed. And by the hot looks Kakashi was giving him, he approved.

Kakashi put the bag down by the sink and walked them to futon. The man sat down with him straddling. He prefer this position it seems. Hands gripped his waist and started sensously stroking up and down. Kakashi stared down at him.

"Give me a kiss sensei," Narutos eyes widened. This man, who was younger than him, was impossible. He shivered. Kakashi was intentionally lowering his voice.

He was trying to seduce him.

And oh god help him.

"N..no. Damnit, Kakashi. We can't," he weakly pushed against the mans shoulders. It didn't even budge.

The hands travelled down and softly stroked his exposed thighs. God, how does he know what to DO to weaken his resolve?

"What are you unsatisfied about sensei? Aside from your position? Baby, look at me. Explain," the voice was soft but firm. Naruto bit his lip.

"First let me get up so we can talk properly. I.. I can't concentrate. Please,"

Kakashi sighed but let him go after squeezing his thighs.

Naruto sat on the kotatsu table, facing the bigger man. He squirmed as the man stared at his whole body heatedly.

He cleared his throat.

"First I have questions. How did you know my address? Even after the... 'incident'?"

"I had you followed since I first met you. I was.. curious. But mostly to keep you safe,"

Naruto gaped at the mans reply. Of course, damn rich people.

"Okaaay, why _were_ you in the train that day?"

The man shrugged nonchalantly.

"I figured I'd given you enough time to know of me. And I was busy for a while. I saw the oppurtunity to get closer so I took it. I didn't plan on... taking you. That day," Kakashis eyes turned heated at the memory and Naruto flushed remembering the same thing.

"Mr. Hatake.."

"Kakashi,"

"What?..."

"Call me Kakashi," the mans eyes softened at him.

Naruto bit his lip and chewed on it, not seeing how the mans eyes darkened at the unconsciously sexy action.

"Kakashi, I have never been in a relationship before. I want to know your intention. I.. I'm not one of those men or women you've been with. I _want_ a real relationship. Not just a fleeting one,"

He knew it was sink or swim but he needed to young man to understand this. He wasn't the kind to play around. Kids these days take relationships too lightly and with Kakashis level, he was bound to find another easily.

"Only you,"

"Pardon?"

"You're the first man I've been attracted to. The first one, man or woman, that I actually want to take serious. I'm not here to play around. I already told you you're mine. And that means after I graduate too. With the intention to marry and one day you bear my kids. I'm young but that's why I want that chance to show you. You're mine Naruto," the man said the last sentence with such a resolute voice that Naruto was convinced he meant every word.

He wanted so bad to give into the man. He stared longingly at Kakashi. But they were still student and teacher and he was much older for god's sake, he was turning 30 this year!

"I'm old you know?" he said tentatively.

Kakashi smirked almost evilly.

"When you're old I'd still fuck you. You take my cock anyway. Just lay back and let me do all the work grandpa. I'd still be a robust man when you're old and crippled. And 10 years is not that big sensei," the silver haired man winked at him and licked his lips lecherously.

Oh god.

Narutos eyes widened and he flushed at the matter of fact response. The man was scandalous. His ass tingled at the thought.

Phew.

He cleared his throat and moved on.

"Why me?" he asked curiously. This was the most question that was bothering him. Out of all the great people out there, why him?

"Why not you? I can think of many reason why you but it comes down to you're the one that move me the most. You're the one I think of when I'm busy and working or when I'm idling about. You're the one I want. It's as simple as that," the reply was blunt and to the point.

Naruto looked at him. He admired Kakashi for being so straight forward and knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Even in school and in life, the man was undoubted about what he want and don't want.

"Will you wait until you graduate?" he asked slowly.

"No,"

Yeah, he didn't think Kakashi was the kind of wait. He smiled and shook his head at the quick response. His worries were all answered and he knows Kakashi wasn't the kind to go back on his words or doubt his own conviction. His bluntness was reassuring and refreshing. He didn't know what else was holding him back at this point.

Kakashi seemed to have sensed it.

"Now then, come," the man leaned back arrogantly and spread his thighs, waiting for Naruto to come to him.

"What? No! It's hot and I sweated a little earlier. I'm going to sho.."

The man yanked him down gently. He fell on Kakashi and the man made him straddle him again. Naruto yelped surprised then laughed.

Kakashi smiled at his laugh. Arms surrounded him and the man hugged him tightly. Nuzzling his chest and smelling his scent. Naruto squeaked consciously. He really did sweat a little.

The man brought his head back back stared down at him.

"Can I get that kiss now?"

Naruto nodded. Kakashi leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I'm waiting sensei," he wanted Naruto to initiate?

He slowly reached his hands up to touched Kakashis face. You had to admire how handsome the man was. There was nothing feminine about him. This was 100% hot blooded male. He brought his face forward and tentatively gave the firm lips a peck then another. Then Naruto leaned back.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde.

"My turn,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi pulled his glasses off and set it on the kotatsu table.

"I've been waiting a few months to properly do this,"

"Wait, have you, you know, had sex with others recently?" he asked because he suddenly felt jealous.

Kakashi searched his eyes then touched his cheek.

"No, not since I saw you. It was only a matter of time anyway,"

Naruto stared at him and his heart swelled. So corny but true.

"I.. I know that male pregnancy is low but I would like to wait to have kids. At least until you graduate.."

"I'm not wearing condom. I usually do but not with you if thats what you're asking me to. And I'm not pulling out. I made a mistake of cumming inside you once and im afraid anything less is impossible sensei," the man said it softly but a matter of factly.

Naruto chewed on his lips. I guess he's getting on pills.

"I'm going to pay for your pills if you go on it. Though, I don't want you to honestly. I can more than provide for you and our baby. But I understand and I'll respect your choice,"

"No, the pills are free with my job. I would like to wait,"

"Okay baby. Whatever you want," the man kissed his forehead gently.

Naruto sighed in relief. I guess he was worried about that. They may have mutual feelings but they were still students and teachers. He doubted that the school would do anything to mar Kakashis image but he would most likely be let go. He knew Kakashi was true to his word but the man was young. He wanted him to at least finish college. He was already risking so much but his feelings for the younger man was true. It's only grown as the days passed and he was on top of the moon now that he knew the feelings was reciprocated.

He felt the kiss go down to his ear and he closed his eyes at the sensation.

Wait.

"Let me turn on the air conditioning in the room," he moved to get up.

Kakashi grabbed his thighs.

"No, I want you hot and sweating under me. I'm going to lick all your sweat off," the man declared while licking his lips as if imagining the taste.

Okay, that's hot.

Arms encircled his waist and brought him closer. His body arched up at the position, pushing his chest into the harder one. Kakashi leaned down and kissed him on his full plump lips slowly but sensually. A hand went to the back of his head to hold and massage him. Tongue licked at his lips, asking for permission which he granted. Kakashi groaned and his big tongue invaded the smaller mans mouth, coaxing him into a slow and unhurried tongue war. The inside of Narutos mouth was explored and licked until he was panting and saliva dripped down from it. The kiss made him dizzy, especially when Kakashi nudged to a particular area in the tongue.

Naruto moaned and unconsciously undulated his body. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck and pulled on him tightly, wanting to get closer. He grounded his hips at the hard thing under him. He felt so hot and needy. It caused the bigger man to growl.

Kakashi broke the kiss with a wet squelch. They looked at eachother as they panted, both eyes filled with desire.

Kakashi gripped the bottom of his top and raised it up. Naruto raised his hand to give him easy access and the shirt was discarded. Kakashi stared down at his nipples and licked his lips.

"It's pink.." the mans voice was strained. Two hands came up to his chest and fingers played his nipples expertly. Pinching and tugging and scraping at them until they were hard. Kakashi leaned down and kissed him on the lips again for a moment then his mouth traveled down to his neck. Naruto moaned and tilted his head to the side, giving the man easier access. His arms were raised and he felt Kakashi lick and duck on his armpit. Naruto moaned excitedly. The mouth on his skin was hot and everytime the big tongue firmly pressed and licked at him he would feel it all the way to his toes. His nipples were hypersensitive at this point.

Kakashi touched him all over his body. As if memorizing and not getting enough of his soft skin. Hands gripped and smoothed down on his asscheeks and thighs gently. It traveled down to his bent knees then his toes then back up again. Mouth kissed over his neck and shoulder and slowly down to his nipples. Kakashi opened his mouth and took one pink nub in. He gently bit while flicking his tongue over it rapidly then slowly.

Narutos pleasure increased, he moaned and whimpered. The way Kakashi was touching him made him feel so treasured but desired at the same time. He ran his hands over the silver hair as the younger man played with his nipples. The big hands traveled to his back and pulled him closer, stroking and massaging the whole time.

Kakashi took his time. Tasting and touching him like he had all the time in world. The lips traveled up to his neck and shoulder for while then back up to his lips again. He was enclosed in the mans arms as Kakashi kissed him slowly.

God. It felt amazing. Naruto was glad he waited. He didn't think it was easy to find this kind of connection with anyone. He didn't think anyone else but Kakashi can give him this kind of feeling. This kind of pleasure. The man made him feel like the age doesn't matter. He felt like he was the one being taken care of.

Kakashi broke the kiss and leaned back a little, looking down at him. His hands stroked his back up and down.

"I want to be inside you again Naruto," the man whispered and nuzzled his temple and ear affectionately, as if trying to convince him.

Naruto nodded, all the fight had gone from him.

Kakashi groaned quietly, triumphantly.

The man lifted him up and walked the small distance to the bedroom. He was deposited gently on the bed.

Kakashi stood up and looked down at his spread body. The blonde was flushed and his lips were wet and swollen from his kisses. The man exhaled hard at the sexy but innocent image Naruto made. For some reason, Naruto wasn't self conscious as the man stared at him. Kakashi looked at him and touched him in such a way that all kinds of insecurity flew the window.

If you had a partner that made you feel beautiful and desired and spoiled you, you'll never have to worry about being insecure. Ever.

Naruto sat up in his elbows and watched as Kakashi raised his own shirt up to remove it, exposing the lean and muscled body from the work out and sports activity the younger man was known to enjoy. His defined 8 packs rippled as he removed the shirt completely.

Naruto couldn't help but gulp. Kakashi was HOT. There was no question about it. How did a virgin nerd like him get so lucky. Well, newly non virgin actually.

Kakashi saw his stare and smirked. He watched Narutos reaction as he undid his belt and unzipped his pants slowly. He let tugged it down his hips and watched the blondes face as he exposed himself little by little.

Narutos stared with wide eyes as Kakashi took his pants off completely and stood up casually.

Oh my god. Was that really inside him halfway?!

Kakashis veiny cock was one of those that are much thicker in the middle than on the base and it curved like a bow. The head was huge and intimidating. It dangled down the mans thigh at an angle. Kakashi had a long and thick and curved and angeled cock.

No way that was going to fit.

Kakashi must have sensed his near panic. The man got on the bed slowly and hovered over him. He was kissed on his mouth slowly until he was flat on the bed again. It helped him relax.

"Just remember how you felt when I was inside you baby. I'll make you feel good. Just trust me," the man leaned back and whispered to him while looking in his eyes. Naruto searched his and nodded slowly again. Relaxing back.

Satisfied, the man kissed him again slowly then moved down to his neck and ear. He nuzzled his face on the pink nipples before taking them into his mouth and laving them with attention for a while.

Naruto clutched his silver hair gently and held on. Loving and enjoying the amazing things Kakashi was doing to him. He couldn't believe that the hot young master was here, in his place, rubbing and kissing on his flat stomach like he adored him.

Kakashi leaned back and sat on his heels. He took a hold of the short shorts and started to pull it down the long and smooth legs slowly. He raised Narutos feet up and removed the clothing completely. The man took hold of his feet and looked at them.

"I've never understood peoples fetish with feet before but now I can understand why they're fascinated," Kakashi whispered to no one in particular. He stared at Narutos small feet almost transfixed. He brought the right one to his face and breathed hard.

Narutos eyes widened and he blushed. The move was so scandalous but erotic at the same time.

Kakashi looked down at Narutos eyes as he opened his mouth and licked at the toes. Naruto gasped and gripped his pillow above him tight. The heat in his toes went straight to his groin, spreading the tingling sensation everywhere. Kakashi growled at his reaction. He ran his tongue between them then down to the pad of it, biting scraping his teeth gently alongside it. He did the same to the other then brought both feet together and sucked on both big toes at once.

Naruto moaned and whimpered as his body temperature rose. He panted as Kakashi spread his legs slowly, opening him up. The kisses traveled up his knees to thigh, nuzzling and tonguing him, leaving wet trail in its wake. The mans eyes were close as he tasted him thoroughly and slowly. It opened when he was close the his crotch. Kakashi watched him as he engulfed his small dick in his hot mouth. Naruto gasped and wrapped his legs around the mans neck unconsciously. God that felt so good.

Kakashi took a hold of his ankles and spread him wide open, raising his hips slightly. Naruto was glad he shaves regularly. Hungry eyes looked down at the wet and hairless pulsating pink hole.

"Fuck, how are you pink all over. You're like a woman baby," Kakashu didn't do anything but hold him there and bring his face close. He stared very closely at the hole until Naruto felt like he could die from the embarrassment. Do people usually stare at an asshole this long?!

"Uh, babe..."

Kakashi seem to snap out of it and looked at him then smirked.

"My bad. I've never seen anything so... pretty. Asshole or no," the man shrugged nonchalantly.

Jesus, the mans confidence and shamelessness knew no bound. Naruto groaned, embarrassed and covered his face.

He yelped when he was suddenly flipped over on his knees. He laid motionless and stunned for a moment. Naruto breathed out as he took his face off the mattress and looked back at Kakashi. He glared at the younger man who didn't seem to notice him. Kakashi was breathing harshly and was still staring at his asshole.

"You know, sensei. What I really want to do right now is bury my face in there and go crazy on your ass, literally. But for now," Kakashi massaged and spread his asscheeks gently and exhaled as if he was just under water. He whispered all this without sparing Naruto a glance.

Naruto had a moment of thought that Kakashi was talking directly to his ass.

Well, don't let me disturb you two. He almost rolled his eyes. I guess Kakashi was an ass m..

"Oh!" Narutos head shot up comically and his arms straightened under him when he felt Kakashi lap at his ass slowly. The man growled and reached under him to touch his hard dick and down his small and flat stomach. His moves were gentle but very restrained. He felt the man rub his face all over his ass then back to his asshole again. Kakashi came up and tongued the back of his neck then all over his back. Then down to worship his ass again. A finger inserted in slowly followed by two where it stretched and spread him, getting him ready. Hands roamed all over his back and legs slowly. Naruto had no doubt Kakashi was giving him only a small portion of his desire.

He put his head back down and enjoyed it as Kakashi ate and finger fucked his asshole slowly and carefully for a while. The man knew immediately where his prostate was and he assaulted it repeatedly. The squelching and wet sound coupled by his own needy sound filled the small room. He climaxed under the slow torture, his cum caught onto Kakashis hands and he moaned loudly. He moaned and mewled and clutched the sheets under him. He brought his fingers to his own mouth and started sucking on it. He felt Kakashi spread his cum onto his ass and he whimpered at the oh so erotic move.

He felt so hot and slutty and energized as Kakashi growled and touched and massaged his head with the other then replaced the fingers in his mouth with his own bigger ones. Naruto moaned and made all kinds of slutty noises as he latched onto the long digits, sucking on it. He didn't know what he was doing. He just knew he wanted something in his mouth.

Kakashi grunted and growled louder as the blonde sucked on him. He speared his tongue on the now loosened hole slowly, in and out.

Naruto moaned and whimpered around the digits.

Is this how love making felt like? He feared being addicted.

It seemed that the man couldn't take anymore and let go off him before positioning him slowly on his back again. The huge body covered his own smaller one and Kakashi kissed him slowly. A hand reached down to position the bulbous head on his wet entrance. It nudged and pushed slowly and persistently, Naruto moaned against the mouth still kissing him, distracting him from any pain until Kakashi was halfway inside him again.

Kakashi let his lips go and braced his elbows beside his head. He watched Naruto slowly as he pushed his half buried member in and out, enjoying the hot cavern gripping his cock. He was Slow and precise, hitting his prostate expertly until Naruto was moaning and whimpering under him, lost in the same pleasure he experienced inside the train once again.

"I can't go hard on you yet so you'll have to settle with this," Kakashi announced after about twenty minutes. The pleasure blinded Naruto didn't know what happened but he felt Kakashi press his palm down gently and firmly on his stomach and groin while still thrusting. Naruto screamed in surprised pleasure as he felt his groin give under the pressure and the feeling of Kakashis cock intensified. He looked down on where the big hand was with wide and confused eyes then he looked at Kakashi and shook his head at him, at the foreign pleasure.

"Yes. Let it go. Cum for me baby," he pressed a little further and Naruto threw his head back and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream as his orgasm hit him hard. His whole body, legs and feet straightened around the body between his legs. His ass and hips left the bed until only his head and shoulder and hands were touching it. His stomach and Kakashis were covered with the cum that came out of him. The man hungrily licked the ones that flew onto his chest and neck.

The feeling was so fucking intense.

His face turned red and his eyes rolled back as he convulsed like a man possessed.

He lost his sanity. Thinking about nothing but his orgasm.

"Fuck yeah. Just like that," Kakashi grunted as he watched the older man lose himself. Naruto felt more of the cock bury itself in further than before but he couldn't think straight as the feeling was prolonged by the move.

He slowly came down with hard shakes and a loud and deep noise in the back of his throat. He clutched the sheets tightly as his heavy lidded eyes refocused on the man above him.

"Good boy. You took 9 inches in already. You won't feel pain if I push in all now," Kakashi took a hold of his shoulders and thrusted all 12 inches of his huge cock inside, impaling him.

The orgasm that was not quiet done yet returned more intensely. Naruto threw his head back and screamed so loud this time. His eyes wide and unseeing as his body jerk up at the force.

There was only the full feeling and the pleasure. Oh the amazing pleasure.

"God, fuck. You were worth waiting for," Kakashi kissed and tongued his neck then down to his armpits again, licking the sensitive area hard and making Naruto tingle all over. He lapped the sweat off the small body and 'mmm'ed at the salty taste. He slowly pulled out then thrusted in just as slow and started the in and out motion for a long while. Prolonging and bringing Naruto to a dizzying pleasure.

The voice that were coming out of his mouth were impossibly female but Naruto couldn't stop it even if he wanted. Every thrusts that jerked him up forced the high pitched noise out. No wonder girls screamed like they did. Coupled with Kakashi enormous size, he had no choice.

"Scream for me Naruto. I'm going to take care of you. In every aspect. I'm going to do you so many times that you'll be addicted. You're going to be seeking me out for a quick fuck in the corridors," Kakashi promised quietly and arrogantly. His slow thrusts didn't falter. The blonde under him didn't seem to hear him, so lost he was under his amazing ministration. He kissed Narutos mouth and pinched and massaged his nipples. A hand went under the blondes neck and head and held him still. Narutos glazed eyes had a hard time focusing on him again

"Cum for me again," the man looked down in his eyes and sped up a little. His thrusts were controlled and only burying in about 10 inches. Scraping his prostate and his insides deliciously. Kakashi got on his elbows again and captured his mouth in a kiss, using his hand under to raise the blonde head up. Narutos legs tightened around his hips hard but it didn't slow the younger man down. The move lifted Narutos ass off the mattress and he dangled and clung under Kakashi. The younger man was undeterred by the weight. Even the nails scratching and clawing his back and drawing blood didn't make him flinch.

Naruto screamed and moaned against the tongue shoved deep inside his mouth until he felt his orgasm hit him and he turned his head to the side and screamed Kakashis name. He was catapulted into heaven once again. Not caring about a thing but Kakashis thrusts. He felt the man grunt on top of him and his insides were flooded with warmth before he became lightheaded and passed out.

* * *

When he came to, it was already dark out. He was halfway lying on top of Kakashi with his arms over the broad chest and a leg slung on the mans hips. The still half hard cock rested down the mans thigh. A hand was stroked his back leisurely. His white sheet was on top of them and the air conditioning unit was on, cooling the room down comfortably. He actually felt clean so Kakashi must have cleaned him up. He felt a kiss on top of his head. The said man was reading the pamphlet that Sakura hsd given them.

He'd never felt so comfortable in his life.

"How long was I out," he asked groggily, looking around then up at Kakashi.

"About an hour. It's 11:30 PM. You can go back to sleep baby," a pause. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm," he snuggled in comfortably. The arms around him tightened and pulled him closer. "But you're still half hard and I feel amazing.."

The man chuckled with pride.

"I'll be fine. You're going to be sore tomorrow already. Are you going to this sweetheart?" the man inquired and showed him the paper, a hand traveled lower to caress his ass then back up to his back again.

Naruto loved it when Kakashi called him endearments. Usually it sounded corny on people but Kakashi said it in such a natural way that gives you butterflies and made you feel loved.

"Mmhm, my childhood friends and their wife and girlfriend are going for two days and three nights," he said sleepily.

"You're going with no partner I take it?" Naruto couldn't tell if that was a question or a command. He loved it when Kakashi acted jealous.

"Mmhm," he drifted off to sleep as the man next to him contemplated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Yaoi lovers unite. Thank you for the reviews and bear with me for a bit :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was the Monday afternoon after the eventful weekend. Uzumaki, Naruto was in one of the classrooms on the second floor that he used for class. There weren't any teachers using it after his last so he decided to stay for a bit to grade some papers here instead. He was distracted when he heard some jubilant shouting outside so he'd taken a peek. The classroom had a perfect view of the huge soccer field that the university had that the soccer team used to train in.

The best view he thought giddily.

Okay, so this _was_ the main reason he stayed in. The scene below. Not that he was going to admit that it was almost a habit he had picked up since seeing it for the first time, mind you.

He regrets nothing.

When he woke up the day after, Kakashi was beside him. He had been glad and happy about it. Even the mans sleeping position was manly. They stayed in the whole Sunday but didn't make love again. He had been sore and had a hard time walking so Kakashi had taken care of him the entire time, carrying him to the living room to relax.

The only time he had protested was when the man tried to take him to the bathroom. Kakashi had tried to suppress his chuckle when he watched Naruto wobble his way. He quieted and just grinned when the blonde sent him a glare.

Naruto had opened the door when someone knocked that morning. He had questioningly accepted a package from a man in suits, a prissy looking beautiful female was behind him. Looking at Naruto like he was beneath her.

The package had food in it, enough to last them the whole day. Kakashi had explained they were his secretary and the ones who were in charge of keeping Naruto safe. Naruto didn't even question it further. That world was way over his head.

They spent the rest of the day lazing about with Kakashi only going down on him and licking his ass hole and sucking him until he came with a cry. Other than that, they merely enjoyed eachothers presence.

He never took Kakashi for the touchy kind. They were subtle and seemed to come natural to the young master. Holding his hips, stroking his arms or the back of hair.

Naruto reveled in it all.

In the morning, Kakashi had left after giving him a passionate kiss that had him day dreaming until now.

He looked down at the soccer practice again. Well, mainly, at the hot young master who was playing. Young women and men were on the sidelines as they cheered their home team on. Most of them probably didn't have any more classes because it was around the time the last day classes ended. He knew who they were there for because he had the same reason.

Naruto sighed as he gazed at Kakashis slightly sweaty form. The black and red uniform they used for practice fit his muscular body so perfectly. He had a moment's glimpse of the muscled butt and he couldn't believe that just the other night the butt was fucking him into the mattress. Naruto shivered at the memory. He felt himself get hot. Phew.

Even now, Naruto was still debating whether it was real or not. When he and younger man were alone he felt like it was only the two of them in the world. Kakashi had a way of making him forget things. His position, where they were, or that he was older. Even with the pampering part, the younger man did all of it. He'd never felt so spoiled or taken care of in his life.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Kakashi chase a wayward ball that one of his teammates kicked. It came towards his directions. There weren't people below the building he was in. Most of them were by the bleachers that was located on the other side. The man stopped by the ball and stepped on it with one foot. He took a hold of his shirt and wiped his neck off with it.

Naruto almost broke his neck trying to strain it to see the defined abs he was touching just the day before.

Oh god, only hot models and actors had that kind of body. Naruto drooled.

Sensing something, Kakashi looked up and straight into his eyes. The man didn't give him the usual smirk or grin. In fact, the raw desire he saw there made him gasp out loud. It made him squirm. Kakashi deliberately raised his shirt up further with one hand and touched his abs with the other. Giving him a little show. He looked at Naruto with smoldering and heated eyes and licked his bottom lip slowly. Almost too quickly for Naruto, the shirt was put back down.

Someone called Kakashis name.

The man watched him a moment longer and shouted an acknowledgement back. Not tearing his eyes off Naruto.

"Sensei! Oh man, I'm glad you're still here,"

Naruto yelped and straightened himself out, turning his back against the window.

He didn't see Kakashis demeanor darken or hear the possessive growl.

One of his male students came towards him. Genma was a popular guy too and one of Kakashis friends. He'd seen them both hanging out around the campus.

He felt embarrassed about giving such a reaction. He put his professional face on.

"Sorry if I surprised you. I forgot to give you the assignment. Not too late, I hope?" the equally good looking guy grinned at him. He liked Genma. He was easy going and relaxed but diligent in his school work.

"No, I still haven't finished grading so you can just put that on the desk," he said walking to the slightly cluttered desk.

"Thanks sensei! You're awesome," Genma winked at him playfully.

What is with these younger men and their easy going ways?

"You're welcome. I was just about to lea.."

The door opened behind them and Naruto looked passed Genma to see who came in next.

Kakashis tall and imposing form blocked the door. The man was still in his training uniform. And he was looking at Naruto intently.

What the heck. He knew Kakashi had long legs but who the heck comes up the stairs so fast?

"Hey, man. Did you guys finish practice? I was just about to go down after I give my papers to profess... uh?" Genma paused when Kakashi didn't even acknowledge him.

Genma looked at the taller man. He'd never seen Kakashi make that look on anyone and they've known eachother since they were kids. He glanced at his teacher who looked like a deer caught in a headlight. He looked at Kakashi again and gave him a questioning look. Kakashi gave him a brief glance that says 'give us a moment'.

"Uh... alright. Well, thanks sensei," he said after a moment. "I'll catch up with you later man," he gave Kakashi a meaningful look. He'll talk to his childhood friend later.

Genma left in his usual relaxed manner, leaving the two of them alone. Kakashi stepped inside and closed and locked the door behind him.

Naruto snapped out of it.

"Well, _tha_ t wasn't obvious at all," he said annoyed but admiring how the man seem to control everyone on campus. Kakashi didn't say anything but only walked up to him, arms leaned against the desk edges, effectively trapping him between.

"Maybe I should just kidnap you and keep you somewhere no one can see you sensei," the man murmured as he buried his face between Narutos neck.

Naruto moaned involuntarily.

Kakashi didn't have the usual expensive cologne he had. Right now, he was smelling just the mans scent that was heightened by sweat. Even sweating, the man smelled clean. It was heady. The scent went to his head and made him lightheaded, made him feel wanton. Damn male alpha pheromones.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and leaned back to look at him when he felt Naruto grab onto him and give a needy sound. Kakashi growled low at the now slightly panting blonde.

Naruto felt horny all of a sudden.

"Tell me what you want baby," the man whispered and looked at him heatedly.

Naruto didn't answer and tugged on his shirt, silently telling him to switch position. Kakashi went with it. His muscled butt grazed the edges of the desk as Narutos hands roamed all over his muscular body and rubbed his growing erection almost urgently. He grunted at the small hands gripping his cock.

"Hey, calm down sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere,"

"What about practice?" Naruto panted.

"Don't worry about it,"

Naruto whimpered and squatted down in front of the man. He raised the shirt up and pulled the front of the soccer shorts down hurriedly, enough to expose the long thick cock to his lust filled eyes. Kakashi caressed his hair gently telling him to take his time.

"I'm sweaty sensei. You don't have to do this," the young man said gently.

It made Naruto want to do it more. How many times had he say dreamed about doing this with a sweaty Kakashi? No way he was stopping now.

"I want to. Now shut up and let me just..."

Kakashi leaned back and enjoyed the show.

Naruto stared at the thick thing in front of him. It was so heavy on the middle that it dangled down the mans legs. He knew he wasn't going to get passed the head in his first try. It was so thick, thicker than his arms for crying out loud. He moaned, no wonder he still couldn't walk straight. He was glad Kakashi was slow and gentle with him. He was still pretty sore down there but it didn't mean he couldn't do other things.

He tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked the precum that leaked off the head. He heard Kakashi groaned, he looked up and saw the man had his eyes close. He gripped it and started an uncoordinated pumping strokes. He laved and slobbered all over the cock slowly, trying not to be too clumsy or use his teeth. This was his first time giving head after all. It didn't seem like Kakashi was complaining though.

The man actually looked like he was straining not to cum as mismatched eyes looked down at him, Kakashi licked his lips at the sight.

He opened his mouth and swallowed as much of the head inside. A hand shot to his hair and gripped it gently. He knew Kakashi was holding back on gripping him tight. He hummed against the head, his mouth already starting to ache at being opened so wide. Kakashi breathed harshly.

"God sensei. You don't know how many months I've been wanting to see you in this position. With your mouth stretched wide around my cock like this," the man panted and raised his shirt exposing his upper body while the other continued to carress the blonde hair.

Naruto moaned at the confession and whimpered when he saw the defined abs ripple. He looked up at Kakashi while his mouth was full and pumped the huge cock with both hands. Trying to make the man cum in his mouth.

There's nothing hotter than this.

"You want my cum in your mouth sensei? Here.. open your mouth wider," Kakashi held the back of his head and stroked his own cock as he got ready to cum inside the hot mouth.

Naruto held onto the muscular thighs and didn't let the head slide from inside his mouth. He looked up at Kakashi with tear stained eyes and the man groaned.

"Yeah, just like that baby. Look at me while I feed you. Good boy. You're going to taste this a lot from now on. Here's your reward Naruto.." the man hissed lowly.

Hot semen flooded the inside of his mouth and he tried to swallow as much as he could but there was so much that it escaped and dripped down his lips. Kakashi pulled and sprayed the rest on his face. When he was done he used his still hard cock to rub his cum all over Narutos face.

Naruto gasped. He felt drenched all over his face. Kakashi always came so much. He looked up at the man, thanking god nothing went to his eyes and blinded him. The man looked too pleased about his wet position.

He scowled dazedly. Kakashi grinned down at him unrepentant.

They heard voices calling Kakashi. They were looking for him.

Kakashi looked up to the window then down at him. The man took off his still slightly sweaty shirt and started to wipe him with it.

"I know its sweaty but that's all I have to wipe you off. I wish I can take care of you right now but I guess I stayed too long. I'll take care of you whe..." another shout of his name. Kakashi growled impatiently.

The man pulled him up by his armpits and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I promise I'll make it up to you once we get the chance sweetheart. Here, keep the shirt," Naruto nodded, he was dazed. He just had one of his dreams fulfilled so he wasn't complaining much. He was set on the desk too easily and Kakashi gave him another quick and hard kiss on the lips then in the forehead before the man was gone.

* * *

But throughout the week whenever the the man cornered and kissed him somewhere they were always interrupted. Either the intercom called Naruto or one of Kakashis many friends and fan girls came around looking for him.

Naruto had to tell Kakashi not to come to his apartments during the weekdays much to the younger mans displeasure but he listened. He was glad that Kakashi can't seem to keep his hands off him, or else he would probably have questioned him. Though they weren't very successful in trying to get alone, Naruto was content with the occasional calls and messages he received. Kakashi was surprisingly diligent in keeping in contact.

It might have been his imagination but people seem to not want to disturb the man that week and the usual girls surrounding him weren't there whenever he saw him. Kakashis demeanor had darkened throughout the week and if the looks he gave Naruto was any indication, Naruto had a feeling he knew why.

He sighed dejectedly as Friday rolled in. Kakashi had mentioned that he needed to fly out again this afternoon so that meant he wouldn't see the man until Monday again.

Naruto adjusted his briefcase as he walked towards the train station that was only 5 minutes away from the university. He thought about what he was going to do this weekend. He knew he was going to be thinking about Kakashi the whole time. He would probably just busy himself packing for the beach next weekend. They were off Saturday to Monday so they had plenty of time. Sakura had mentioned bringing a yukata because there was a little festival with fireworks during the weekend and he was looking forward to it. Kakashi didn't tell him what his plans were so he figured they won't spend it together again.

Sigh. I guess that's what you get for dating an heir.

He was startled when a black, expensive looking car stopped alongside him. It opened and Kakashi walked out from the back passenger seat.

"Get in sensei,"

Naruto looked around. Was the guy not scared of being found out? And out in public too. He sighed in relief when there weren't anyone around the small shortcut he used. He looked at Kakashis handsome profile.

"I thought you were flying out?"

"I am. After I take you home. The jet can wait,"

Of course, Naruto thought. Of course the _jet_ can wait. He rolled his eyes and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Naruto gave him a smart ass smile and got into the slick, leather seats. A dark screen in the middle gave the backseats some privacy. The inside was huge. The seats could be reclined judging from the spacious space between the back seat and the front. It was perfect for Kakashis big built.

Kakashi got in after him and close the door. He felt the car move. Naruto didn't even have time to settle before Kakashi grabbed him onto his lap. Naruto stared up in shock at Kakashi from his straddling position. He rested his hands on the hard chest for balance. Kakashi looked down at him for a moment before a mouth came down on his, cutting anything he was going to say.

The mouth devoured his in a passionate and heated kiss. Hands gripped and massaged his ass before it traveled to his front and undid his loose pants. One hand cupped his crotch and the other went to his pink pucker and fingered him gently.

Naruto moaned against Kakashi.

"I missed you baby. This is all I can do for now. You should be healed in here by now," Kakashi groaned against him and started kissing his neck hotly. A finger entered him and aimed right on his prostate, Narutos body jumped. Kakashi moved his finger inside to loosen him before adding another one. He deliberately scraped and prodded the bundle of nerves until Naruto was moaning loudly.

"Mmm... scream all you want sweetheart. No ones going to care in here. Let me hear your voice," the other hand pumped his dick as the other expertly moved inside him. Naruto hugged Kakashis neck and mewled against him. Nuzzling his face on his neck and undulating his body all over Kakashis. He moaned and panted and the man kissed him again, shoving his tongue in and swirling it all over the hot cavern. Naruto groaned and whimpered. In no time, Naruto came. He bit Kakashis shoulder to keep from crying out loud and the man groaned and licked his ear.

"That's it," Kakashi slowed his hands down and completely pulled out. He took a handkerchief from somewhere and wiped his hands before zipping Naruto up and straightening him again. He hugged and kissed the top of the weakened blondes head before he caressed and gripped the bubbly ass gently again.

"I'll give you a call over the weekend okay?" Naruto nodded weakly. Kakashi chuckled. The blonde was dropped off and Kakashi hugged him tight talking about not wanting to leave him but had to, nuzzling his chest almost childishly. Naruto thought that was so cute.

That weekend Kakashu did give him calls and messages. He even sent a nude picture with the camera aimed down from above and only showing Kakashis hard body and equally hard cock with the caption 'just got out of the shower and thought about you'. Naruto wasn't going to confess he used that picture to masturbate from then on.

The next week rolled in and Naruto and Kakashi became busy with the finals that week. He rarely saw the man at school and when he did Kakashi would give him a look. Kakashi didn't even grab him anywhere like he used to. It was frustrating to say the least. He knew he was acting like a hussy and recklessly but he couldn't help it, the younger man constantly invaded his thoughts.

* * *

The whole week went by without any incident, finals are finally over and he sighed in relief. He had been grading and looking over papers properly so he could be free the whole 3 days. He will just bring his laptop to the little vacation for the left over work. They were to leave early in the morning so he needed to rest and Naruto was very excited.

Naruto stepped out of the clinic that Friday evening. He'd finally gotten the pills he needed. He knew that the male birth was low but he still needed to be careful. The doctor said it'll take roughly about 14 days for it to start working, longer than normal from how female pills work. Now he just have to convince Kakashi to pull out until then.

Sigh. Easier said than done. Kakashi was like one of those alpha males who only care about going caveman on their woman. Naruto shook his head. If he let Kakashi do what he wanted he'd probably be pregnant every year, even with low male pregnancy. The man cummed so much everytime it's ridiculous.

He made his way to the nearest train station and by the time he arrived at his stop it was already night out. It was only about five minutes walk to his apartment so he stopped by the convenient store to buy some boxes bentou. His phone rang.

"Sensei, where are you?" Kakashis low and slightly worried voice came through the phone.

"I'm at the convenient store by my apartment. Didn't you fly out?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you here," the man hung up. Wait where? Naruto glared at the phone. So much for answering his question. He bought two bentous just in case his hunch was right.

Naruto sighed in disappointment when he got to his apartment and there was no Kakashi around. He unlocked his door and was about to close it when a hand stopped it. Kakashi came through the door and closed it properly. Naruto looked at him happily. He missed the tall hunk.

Kakashi looked at him as he took his shoes off and smiled.

"Missed me that much huh? Come here," Naruto laughed as he was picked up from under his ass and lifted, he wrapped his legs around the narrow waist. The bentous, briefcase forgotten on the floor. The bag of pills still hanging on one of his hands. Kakashi pushed him against the wall gently and gave him a toe curling and slow kiss.

"Where did you go? I was about to look for you. My secretary couldn't find you either," the man asked between kisses.

"I went to get the pills, see?" he brought his hand up and showed it to the man who looked at it with disinterest. Kakashi took it from his hand and purposely threw it somewhere beneath them.

"What?! Kakashi that was not nice,"

"Sorry sensei, I just miss you," Kakashi didn't look sorry.

Naruto squinted his eyes at him suspiciously and adjusted his glasses.

"I have to take one,"

"You can start tomorrow," Kakashi kissed him again on the lips making him forget what he was about to say. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that Kakashi stomped on the pill as he carried him to the bedroom. Twice. How childish was that?! The kiss distracted him almost immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

'Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack'

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Narutos high pitched 'ah, ah, ah' filled the small room as Kakashi thrusted into him from behind in moderate strength. A big hand leisurely stroked all over his body and dick and nipples. Naruto had lost track of time after the first forty minutes. Kakashi was doing wonders to his body and he couldn't think anymore.

His phone rang beside him and Kakashi reached down and picked it up as if he owned it. He slowed his speed down and answered the phone.

"Hello? Naruto kun? It's Sakura. Hello?"

Naruto looked back as he heard the voice. With the thrust slowing he could think more. He gasped when he saw the phone.

"Kakashi no ah! Mmpph!" he buried his scream into the pillow as Kakashi gave him an impossibly hard thrust, harder than any he'd been given so far. Giving him a taste of what the man was holding back. He moaned excitedly into the pillow and lost himself at the amazing cock that went back to moderates thrusts and slow grinding.

"Naruto kun are you okay?"

"He's okay, just stubbed his toe," the man said not even breaking a sweat and he continued to fuck Naruto. He caressed the blonde head as if to say good boy then held onto one shoulder as his hips snapped back and forth making sure not to slap his hips too loud to not make any noise. He looked down at the jiggling ass as he talked.

"Who's this"

"A friend, Hatake Kakashi" Sakura paused. Why does the name sound familiar? She shook her head to dismiss the thought. Probably a coincidence.

"Okaaay, well, tell him that we can't make it tomorrow. Same with Temari and Shika. He can still go though, the caretaker will be there anyway. I feel bad because he was so excited about it but something came up with us then Temari has a good reason too"

"That's okay, I'll take care of it,"

"Thanks! Nice talking to you Hatake san!" Sakura paused again as she cut the call. Hatake?!

Kakashi put down the phone and silenced it as another call from Sakura came through. The woman probably figured out who he was.

Naruto raised his head to the side and looked as Kakashi hugged him from behind slowing down but not stopping his hips on his ass.

"You heard baby? They cancelled, some stuff came up,"

Naruto was disappointed even as he was feeling pleasure. He was looking forward to the beach.

"I have a family villa there too. You and I can go. What do you say?" the younger man said gently. Kissing Narutos temple then his mouth in a gentle kiss. Kakashi leaned back to look at him. He smiled when Naruto gave him a dazzling smile.

"But someone might notice you,"

"It'll be fine. I'll wear a mask at the festival and no one really cares at the beach. They're too preoccupied," it's true.

Naruto nodded, excited once again.

"Can you, uhm, move your hips like earlier?" he requested bashfully.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"You mean like _this?"_ he pulled out halfway and thrusted in. _Hard._ Naruto screamed, his eyes widened and he saw stars.

Oh god that was much harder. Just how hard can Kakashi go? He moaned yes.

"Not yet sensei. And we have the whole weekend. Your apartment might be on the second floor corner but.. they'll be calling the cops if I go hard on you because you'll be screaming bloody murder. That's why I've holding back," god, Naruto already thought he screamed quiet loud. His ass tightened around Kakashis cock at the thought of what the man can do.

Kakashi grunted and hissed then breathed out hard. The older man makes it hard for him sometimes.

Naruto moaned when Kakashi kissed him sensually. Thought left his mind for the thousand times that night as Kakashi moved his hips again.

* * *

His bed broke.

He turned to glare at the younger man that was driving. They were in a surprisingly normal car on their way to the beach. They had three hours until they get there and it was 8 in the morning.

Kakashi grinned, still looking at the road.

"I was going normal sensei. It'll be replaced by the time we get back,"

It was true. Kakashi had been slow and careful because he 'wanted Naruto to still walk tomorrow'. The bed was not meant to take such weight in the first place. He had bought it because it was the cheapest but still comfortable. After an hour of creaking and swaying about, the metal foundation had given up. Kakashi had taken the mattress off it and had continued on him like nothing happened. The man was ridiculous.

He still felt bad felt bad for his bed. He crossed his arms.

At least it was only a couple hours of love making this time and he was not as sore. He actually felt refreshed.

A hand squeezed his thigh and he put his own over it. They rode in a comfortable silence and occasional small conversation the rest of the way.

* * *

It was 10:30 when they got there thanks to Kakashis 'skills' in driving.

The villa was a well-kept, comfortable but luxurious looking wooden cottage with two stories, 3 bedrooms on the second floor and a kitchen and living room that is connected to a huge terrace. Kakashi said there was a small creek where they can fish and swim about a mile away. It was located up a hill in a private driveway and the yard and terrace faced the ocean. The view was breath taking.

The friendly looking care taker had greeted them.

"Young master! It's so good to see you again. You have grown so much! And welcome young masters friend," the elder lady smiled at him.

"Chiyo baa, this is Naruto. You'll probably be seeing him here from now on," Kakashis implication was clear and the hand that pulled him by the waist to the mans side sealed it. Naruto looked at him in shock.

What about subtlety?!

But the older lady seem to have been only happy for the young master and Naruto sighed in relief. As long as it's only people they know and could trust it should be fine. The lady left after telling them to call her when they needed. Naruto was glad she didn't go grocery shopping. He liked shopping for food himself.

They placed their bags in the masters bedroom with a king sized bed and got ready for the beach. As Naruto put his clothes on one of the drawers he pulled a pink and very skimpy thong bikini out by accident. His eyes widened. He had forgotten that Sakura had given it to him to 'hide' for her. She wanted to have a little fun with Sasuke. He groaned. What was he supposed to do with this?!

"That's an interesting piece of clothing you have there sensei," his head whipped to where the voice was coming from. Kakashi was leaning against the doorway looking at him with amusement and a hint of jealousy.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like. Sakura asked me to hide it for her so Sasuke doesn't see it!" the man 'hmm'ed and walked towards him. The clothing was gently taken from his hand and Kakashi inspected it before looking at him.

He knew that look.

"I am NOT wearing that thing!"

"Okay sensei," was the slow reply.

"Grr, I don't care. I am NOT wearing it. It doesn't even suit me!" Kakashi looked at him as if to say 'that's your reason?'.

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly.

He was NOT wearing a bikini.

* * *

"The beach!"

Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he set foot on the ocean sand. There was something calming and serene about the wide and blue sea. He loved the smell and sound and how open it was.

There were many people walking and lounging about but it wasn't so crowded that you couldn't walk around freely. They found a good spot in the not so crowded side and quiet part of it. Kakashi left to buy them food after setting up a medium size sun shade tent for them. The tent gave them privacy while being comfortable at the same time. It was just enough for 3 people but considering Kakashis size, it was perfect for two. It was 11:30 and the sun was just starting to get hot. A gentle and cool breeze made it a comfortable and perfect time to sun tan.

Naruto opened the big cooler and took a bottled water out. He took a small swig and put it back inside and lied down on one of the two big towels that Kakashi had put out for them. He felt so relaxed and happy.

Kakashi came back and handed him some yakisoba and takoyaki and some bentous. The man went all out, he knew how much Naruto loved food. Kakashi sat down beside him as they ate leisurely.

Ah... this is life. Naruto thought.

He glanced at the bigger man. He wanted to drool so bad but refrained. Kakashi had a red and black beach short that went to his knees and a short sleeve button down shirt that he'd left unbuttoned, showing his defined chest and abs muscles. The dark aviator sun glasses hid his eyes but only added to his allure. Naruto knew there were a lot of women that drooled over the man on his walk to get food.

"The cooks gave me extra food for some reason so eat as much as you want baby,"

Naruto knew the reason. They probably fell all over their feet over the tall and hunky silver haired man.

Hmph. Kakashi probably enjoyed the attention. Naruto pouted.

Kakashi looked over at him and reached a hand by his hips. Naruto yelped as the man took a hold of the thing bikini and snapped it.

Yes, he'd worn the bikini under his short and shirt. He also wore swim trunks just in case.

Bastard.

"I'll shove this chopstick up your nose if you don't stop that,"

"My attention is only on you sweetheart," the man leaned forward and nuzzled his neck. "And I can think of something else being shoved. Down _your throat_ that is," he whispered to the older man.

Naruto blushed and quieted. Appeased.

Kakashi smirked and leaned back.

They continued eating their food comfortably, talking about anything and just enjoying the soft breeze. Kakashi would occasionally reach to rub his back or head as they talked. Like he can't be away from the blonde for too long.

When they finished, Naruto jumped up enthusiastically and went straight to the water. Kakashi smiled and shook his head as he put away the empty containers.

Naruto walked to where the water was to his chest and swam and floated about for 5 minutes before he noticed that Kakashi wasn't joining him. He looked back to the shore and he could see their tent. Three very beautiful and sexy ladies were leaning over it as Kakashi sat on the entrance of it. At first the ma

K opn was watching him then his attention was taken away by the women. Naruto saw the girls smile and say something and Kakashi said something back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes with jealousy and turned his back. Che! If he wanted to flirt with others then whatever! Ggrrr.. hmph.

Naruto sighed sadly. Kakashi was amazing inside and out, he didn't blame the girls for wanting to get close. He trusted Kakashi but his security gets tested and he couldn't help but overthink things. The man was hot and rich and young and mature for his age. Naruto felt inadequate whenever beautiful females surrounded him. He knew Kakashi said it was for good but so many things could happen in those years. The younger man might decide he didn't want someone too old and change his mind. Kakashi was only going to get hotter and more sought after by men and women. When Naruto turns 40, Kakashi will only be 30, a virile man in his prime. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about the future. It looked bleak for him. Maybe he should learn to get ready for the worst?

He suddenly felt sluggish. Like a dark cloud settled in him. Why now? They were supposed to be having fun. He shut his eyes that was starting to sting and dunked his head under the surface, willing the dark thoughts to go away.

A hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him up to the surface. He gasped out loud and rubbed his face down. Taking the water off his eyes and looked up to see Kakashi looking down at him with searching eyes.

"What are you thinking about sensei? Your eyes are red"

Naruto looked away. He pushed on the chest.

"No, it was just the water. People could see us,"

"I don't care. Stop struggling. Come here,"

The man walked further down and got them behind an isolated rock with smooth flattened sides. Kakashi pushed him against it carefully. They were in the area where no one came to because it was deeper than most but the bottom of the rock the taller man could stand on. The water came to the tall mans chest.

"What are you thinking of baby? I know you saw those girls approach me. You have nothing to worry about,"

Naruto nodded, not quiet meeting the mans eyes.

"Hey... look at me," Naruto didn't know what the man saw but Kakashi suddenly kissed him, slow and reassuring. He was lifted up until his chest was to the mans mouth and his shirt and bikini bra was raised. He had gotten in the water fully clothed because he didn't want anyone knowing he had bikinis on. Kakashis head ducked down and he felt the warm and talented mouth suck and tug and lave on his nipples and man boobs. A hand reached down and Kakashi position him here and there under his shorts and swimming trunks were off and Kakashis cock was out under the water. The man hooked the clothings through his arms to keep them from floating and spread hooked Narutos legs around his narrow waist.

Naruto gasped as he was entered and speared into the big cock.

"Wait! I haven't taken the pills yet! Kakashi noo ah!"

"You don't want my child sensei? Hm?" Kakashi whispered low into his ear and licked it.

"It's not.. ah!.. that. Mmmm... you're still young and.. oh god.. have your future ahead of you," the thrusting stopped. Naruto woke from his daze and tried hard to focus on Kakashis face. His eyes widened, the man looked angry.

Kakashi growled low and dangerous.

"That's the only reason? What's _that_ supposed to mean _huh?"_ Kakashi asked him angrily and thrusted into him hard with emphasize. Naruto knew if it wasn't for the water slowing the thrusts down he'd have been screaming. He whimpered and moaned. He was glad they were far enough that he couldn't be heard.

"Do you plan on going anywhere in the future sensei? Fuck," Kakashi grunted angrily and continued to fuck him into the side of the rock.

"You want my child Naruto hm? I know deep down you want to carry our child. Stop being stubborn. Look at me in the eyes baby. Tell me what you really want," when the blonde wouldn't look him in the eye Kakashis eyes darkened dangerously. He covered Narutos mouth and silently watched his face as he fucked the blonde hard until Naruto came. Kakashi didn't make any sound or say anything as he dressed the blonde again. He pulled them towards the shore.

"We're going home,"

Naruto bit his lip and didn't say anything as Kakashi told him to open the car as the younger man put away everything. They both dried themselves but didn't change. Kakashi didn't even cum and Naruto could tell he was very angry. He'd never seen Kakashis anger aimed towards him. He was glad the car was leathered as they rode back in wet and tense silence.

* * *

Kakashi pulled into the open air covered parking and didn't bother getting their stuff out. He went to Narutos side and took Narutos hand and pulled him out. Even angry, the man was gentle with him. Kakashi unlocked and opened the open and let Naruto enter first before followed and locked the door again. The cool breeze of the air conditioning hit them

"Strip,"

"Ka..,"

"No. We're done talking. It seems that no words get through to you so I'm going to ask your body. Strip Naruto," Naruto shivered in both excitement and fear. An angry and dominant Kakashi was accelerating.

"I'm going to the bedroom first,"

Naruto contemplated disobeying but he knew Kakashi was going to find out eventually. He sighed and slowly removed everything. He didn't want to admit it but Kakashis dominating and no nonsense commands just now eased a bit of his anxiety. He put the clothes in the laundry and made his way to the bedroom.

Kakashi was naked and sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees when he got there. His hard and angry looking cock hung between his legs heavily. The man gave him a heated look and roamed his eyes all over Narutos body. He licked his lips.

"Come here," Naruto approached him cautiously. The voice was gentle but still had a hint of anger now mixed with lust.

Kakashi touched his hips gently and stroked up and down, he nuzzled Naruto flat stomach before licking his belly button slowly. Naruto looked then closed his eyes at the feeling. He moaned. All too soon, the feeling was gone and Kakashi leaned away from him.

"Sit on my face," what?

Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at Kakashi in shock. The man had laid down on the bed with his arms behind his head, looking at him casually.

"Now sensei," Naruto whimpered. Kakashis serious voice was hot and commanding.

He crawled on the bed gradually besides the handsome man.

"That's not my face Naruto. I want your ass on my face. I'm going to count to 3. 1..." Naruto scrambled over him, he stood up over the mans head then looked down at Kakashi. Unsure.

"Squat down, face my feet," he did. He lowered himself slowly and whimpered when he felt Kakashis hot breath on him. It seems the younger master grew impatient and took a hold of his hips. Naruto moaned long and loud as Kakashis open mouth settled under his pulsating hole. He moaned and moaned as he felt the amazing tongue lick, poke and enter his ass over and over. Kakashi moved his head in circle and sucked and ate on his ass like a starving man.

Naruto became weak and leaned down, coming face to face with the huge cock. Kakashi groaned against his pucker as he licked the head gingerly then more firmly.

"Fuck,"

Naruto moaned against the mouth as he heard Kakashi curse approvingly. He opened his mouth wider and swallowed the head and bobbed his head up and down, enjoying the feel and taste of the member he crave so much. Kakashi humped up and he choked, something that excited the younger man as he got more voracious on his lower body. Naruto came up for air and he moaned as Kakashi slapped his ass gently and stared at the wet flesh and talked to it in a low voice then buried his face between it again single mindedly.

Hands moved to his hips and guided him accordingly.

"Ride my face baby," the younger man groaned under him and Naruto obeyed him with a gasp, thoughts and embarrassment leaving him as he ground his ass and hips on the face under him. He got on his knees and Kakashi groaned approvingly as it brought more of his weight down. Naruto was mindful of suffocating the younger man but the thought left him when Kakashi gripped him tighter and brought him down harder until all his weight was on the handsome face, still Kakashi ate him like crazy. The mouth swallowed his dick and a finger prodded his entrance and entered and Naruto got louder as it grinded something delicious inside him, then another joined it and wiggled up and down inside him until he saw stars and came hard inside Kakashis mouth. The man swallowed then took his fingers out and started eating his ass again while giving an animalistic growl. Naruto closed his eyes and he sobbed as the persistent tongue lapped and sucked at him. He screamed when Kakashis took a hold of both his knees and lifted it up to his ear, bending him and using the hold to raised and lower him to the spearing muscle. It wiggled and went deeper than before and Naruto screamed like he was crying at the amazing pleasure.

"Ride my cock, face me," Kakashi commanded and Naruto was put down and he positioned himself over the huge head but he hesitated, he felt clumsy as he tried to squat over it. Kakashi took a hold of his own cock and aimed it at the pink hole while holding Narutos hips gently. Naruto sank down slowly, his mouth open and gasping and didn't stop until he felt Kakashis pubic hair under him. He opened his eyes and looked down. Kakashi had his eyes close tight while gritting his teeth.

"Fucking tight. You can scream all you want here baby. I plan on making you lose your voice," Kakashis commanding and dominant way empowered Naruto even as he got weak on the feeling inside him. He raised himself up and slowly lowered again clumsily, moaning. The hands on his hips gripped and stroked him as Kakashi watched him with gritted jaw, trying to control himself and giving him time to get used to riding the impossibly hard monster. Naruto wasn't getting the kind of stimulation he wanted. He looked at Kakashi pleading silently. The man understood. Hands took a hold under his knees again and raised them up by his shoulder until Naruto had to put his hand between and forward to balance his hands on Kakashis hard abs. The position suspended him halfway on the cock. Kakashi moved under him slowly thrusting up at first then gained speed fast until Naruto was a rag doll above as the cock entered him over and over from under. His toes curled and he threw his head back and screamed repeatedly as he came twice until he felt his voice grow hoarse but Kakashi never faltered his movements. Naruto didn't know how long Kakashi fucked him like that but he knew his ass was sensitive by the time Kakashi spoke. They were both sweating hard but neither cared as they lost themselves in eachother.

"Did you know sensei that this is one of the best position to get someone pregnant? Hm?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the man. He shook his head no no no as he saw the gleam in Kakashis eyes.

"Yes, I'm taking those thoughts out of your mind. By the end of this, you won't question who you belong to," the man whispered as he tightened his hold on the blonde and pushed up hard, cumming inside with a loud grunt. Naruto gasped as Kakashis semen flooded him, pouring the usual crazy amount inside. He was flipped over and he thought they were done when Kakashi started pushing inside him again, his cock still rock hard. The loud and wet squelching sound turned the man on more.

Jesus, sometimes he forgets how young and full of stamina Kakashi was.

Kakashi kissed and hugged him as his hips move up and down on Naruto, stirring his inside messily. Naruto whimpered and moaned against the mouth. He wrapped his jelly legs around Kakashis waist.

"You're not going anywhere sensei. I'll make sure of that. And I know you want my baby no matter how much you deny it. Your ass pussy is more honest than this mouth," another kiss made him whimper as the hips gained speed and humped him faster. "Look at me," the thrusts turned to slow grinding. Narutos heavy lidded eyes looked at Kakashi and he teared at the love he saw there.

"You might get tired of me.." Naruto screamed as Kakashi brought his hips down on him hard. Cutting his breath for a moment.

"What was that," the hips grinded.

"I don't want you to get tir.. oh my god!" Naruto screamed hoarsely as Kakashi trapped his upper body with his arms immobilizing him and gave his lower half a hard, fast and thorough fucking for one minute. Naruto felt his breath leave him repeatedly until he was red in the face. His eyes wide and unseeing as he convulsed and shook hard, cumming between them. Kakashi slowed down as Naruto wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him desperately, Kakashi grunted pleased.

"That's a good boy. Everytime you talk like that I'm going to fuck you hard until you forget it. Come here," Kakashis wrapped his arms around his waist and his hand under Narutos head and sat up on his heels, pulling the clinging blonde over. Naruto moaned and ground his hips back and forth earning a groan of approval from the man.

"Yeah, ride me sensei. You make my cock hard as fuck,"

Naruto felt wanton and energized as Kakashi whispered words in his ears over and over again, reassuring his insecurity. He rode Kakashi with abandon and the younger man slapped his ass and talked dirty to him. Kakashi hooked his arms under Narutos knees and got on his knees. He fucked the blonde hard until Naruto came again with a scream and he felt Kakashi flood him inside again. But Kakashi wasn't done. He laid the older man down and fucked him hard into the mattress until the bed creaked and groaned under them. Naruto didn't care, he screamed and screamed. Kakashi humped and rode him for a long time until Naruto couldn't think of anything else but the cock fucking him. The sweet and dirty words that Kakashi whispered to him stole his inhibition and chased his self awareness and insecurities away. He gave himself fully to the tall handsome man.

Kakashi growled above him, loving the new enthusiasm Naruto was showing. He bit and sucked all over Narutos body, leaving dark marks greedily. He sucked and licked on the pink nipples, slurping and tonguing it hard. When he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted Narutos legs over his shoulder and got up. He braced his thighs and humped the older man fast and hard again until the small body was bouncing and slapping on his cock. He watched Narutos pleasured face and growled possessively.

"You're mine," he walked over to a wall and pushed and fucked Naruto against it hard. The blonde took it like a champ and enjoyed the brutal and punishing fuck Kakashi dealt him. The dominant man was proud.

It didn't take long for Naruto to cum loudly and he clenched around Kakashi, making the man grunt and cum inside him, a lot of it overflowing from the large amount already inside. Naruto leaned his head on Kakashi, completely exhausted.

He felt a kiss on his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you until we're both old sensei," Kakashi whispered to him and Naruto raised his head and looked at him. He nodded weakly. Kakashi walked them to the bed and laid down with Naruto on top.

The younger man looked to the side. It was almost 4:30 PM.

"Sorry about the beach sensei. We'll spend it all day there tomorrow, okay?" he chuckled when Naruto groaned his approval.

"Damn, I didn't even enjoy the bikini on you," the man thought out loud. Naruto grunted.

"That's okay. We have a private island you can traipse around better," Kakashi licked his lips at the thought and Naruto thought he was joking so he just grunted and almost purred like a cat as Kakashi stroked his back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I seriously apologize you guys. Things have been hectic. I put in my bio that I'd be busy for awhile. Sorry if you guys didn't see that. Thank you for being patient with me and I haven't disappeared. Just very slow :)**

 **I've read your guys comment about Naruto being pregnant. Please bear with me! ;)**

 **PS: I laughed so hard at the comment about Narutos ass because I've been wanting to put 'RIP Naruto's ass' for a while now haha. Let's just chuck it to Yaoi Logic XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was giddy with excitement. It was only the second day of their trip and, other than the little argument they had yesterday, everything was going great. They went to the beach and enjoyed their day out with no interruption this time. Kakashi's attentiveness was so addicting and Naruto loved how the man couldn't take his eyes and hands of him. Those big hands seem to always casually find it's way on his butt or on his skin in general. A little carress here and there and a slight squeeze would have him hot and bothered but Kakashi didn't go any further than kissing. Probably because he knew Naruto was sore and could barely walk this morning from the all night long session they had. Even now, with the sun already down, he could still feel the soreness. Kakashi was insatiable.

Naruto shivered in delight at the memory. He cleared his throat when he saw Kakashi turn to him with a slightly interested look. He smiled up at the handsome man. The casual jeans and normal black T shirt looks amazing on him. Naruto, himself, was wearing a blue and navy blue yukata because it was a bit hot and he haven't worn one in years. Kakashi had kissed him senseless and almost fucked him in the living room when he saw what Naruto was wearing. Narutos persistence to leave was the only reason he stopped but not before giving his bubbly ass a stinging slap.

They were both walking hand in hand on their way to the little festival and the fireworks was going to start in two hours. It gave them plenty of time to look around. When they arrived it was already pretty crowded and they could feel the jubilee that comes with the festivities. Food stalls gave off their amazing smell and the game booths were crowded with people trying to get a shot at winning. Adult and kids in normal clothes and yukatas were walking back and forth, amazed at all the lights and happenings.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Narutos waist and pulled him closer to keep him from stumbling.

"Do you want some food, baby?"

Naruto nodded. Kakashi always seem to know what he wants. Or maybe it was the way he was eyeing one of the stalls.

Kakashi steered them both to a yakitori stand and ordered one for Naruto. Then they moved from stall to stall, Naruto admiring everything and Kakashi smiling at his reactions.

They forgot who was older and who was younger. They acted like the normal couple they were. Naruto noticed how everyone was looking at the tall and handsome silver haired man but Kakashi didn't seem to care. It made his heart warm. They walked around and played some of the games. Kakashi won a shooting game top prize but Naruto only wanted a medium sized hugging pillow. Something that the stall owner was thankful for. Naruto thought the stuffed pillow was good for when Kakashi wasn't sleeping with him. Kakashi carried it around while his other hand held Narutos.

When it was time for the fireworks they chose to walk a bit to where there weren't a lot of people and only a few couples were around. They found a nice grassy area. Kakashi sat down and pulled him to sit between his lap, arms wrapped around his waist. Naruto leaned back and rested his head on the muscled chest and sighed contentedly. He felt Kakashi kiss the top on his head and looked up just as the fireworks started.

They both watched the amazing scene in front of them. Naruto have never felt so at peace in his life as he stroked the arms hugging him. As corny as it was, it brought tears to his eyes, along with the realization that he was falling. He was falling hard for this young master that was almost a decade younger than him.

A hand grabbed his chin and turned his head until he was staring at Kakashis concerned eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Naruto looked at him and lost himself in what he saw there. Love, concern, protectiveness.

"Baby? Talk to me." Kakashi waited.

"I love you"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop it and Naruto felt more than heard the words himself.

He saw Kakashi pause and stare at him with unreadable eyes before the silver hair ducked down. Kakashi ravished his mouth thoroughly until Naruto couldn't breath but Kakashi held his face and kept plundering.

"Mmmmn" Naruto moaned and gasped as the tongue coaxed his. He could feel his saliva starting to run down his chin but Kakashi wasn't letting him up. He was glad that the others weren't paying attention to them and that it was darker where they were aside from the fireworks lighting every now and then.

Finally, Kakashi let go and they both gasped for air. Kakashis forehead rested against his and the man stared into his eyes.

"Say it again"

Naruto did and Kakashi smiled at him with such love that he melted.

"I love you Naruto. Don't ever doubt it" again, Kakashi kissed him deep and long until they were both out of breath.

"Let's go" Kakashi made to stand up with the stuffed pillow and pulled him up.

"What? But the fireworks aren't finished yet?"

"I have to be inside you now"

Naruto blushed and kept quiet as Kakashi dragged him. He thought they were going all the way home but he was surprised when Kakashi pulled him behind a Bush and some trees. It was dark and they were away from everyone. His back hit a tree before Kakashis lips was on him again. The kiss was frenzied as Kakashis tongue invaded his mouth and swirled inside erotically before pulling out and kissing his neck and ears then going back to thrust his tongue in again and again. Naruto moaned and moaned as he felt impatient hands all over him. His yukata was parted and two hands pulled his briefs down where he kicked it off. The hands moved to grab and squeeze his ass before a finger caressed the outside of his pucker back and forth until Naruto was panting.

"Turn around and lean forward" the commanding whisper against his ear was husky and oh so manly. Naruto whimpered and turned around and bent on his hips, anticipating what was about to come. His dick was so hard.

He felt Kakashi raise his yukata up to his waist, exposing his ass. He heard some shuffling and something unzip before he felt Kakashis amazing mouth on his pucker. He gasped. Kakashi groaned against his delicious ass and dug in, his tongue going in and out then burying in and swirling inside, coating the hole with saliva. He rubbed his face against the ass cheeks while a hand stroked Narutos dick. He grabbed both cheeks and spread them wide before burying his nose and inhaling pervertedly. The handsome man growled at the heady scent, Narutos moans and gasps driving him further. He lapped at the asscheeks and bit lightly before giving them each a small slap and standing up.

Naruto panted and sweated at the amazing feeling. Kakashi was such a freak. He felt Kakashi grab his hips before he felt the bulbous cock head on his entrance. He moaned and arched his back sensually. Kakashi growled again and teased his entrance with his cock before pushing in slow. Naruto gasped before a hand covered his mouth and he screamed as Kakashi rammed the huge cock in in one go, impaling him deliciously. His eyes crossed as he felt orgasm hit him.

"Damn. Gonna have to be quiet sensei. Unless you want to be found out. I don't care either way" Kakashi hot breath against his ear tickled his senses. His smaller body jolted up and down as Kakashi rammed him over and over again until the man was standing straight and Narutos feet was off the floor. The only thing keeping him up was the arm around his waist and mouth. He was so deeply impaled that Naruto could swear he felt the cock all the way in his stomach. He screamed and screamed into the hand as Kakashi took liberty. He came once more before he felt Kakashi pull out lay him down on the grass and got on top of him. It didn't take long before the cock was inside him again but, this time, Kakashi did him slow and sensual. There was something magical about the outdoor sex.

Kakashis mouth never left his nipples for a long while as he was grinded and thrusted into. The man had been obsessed with sucking his nipples the whole night yesterday until they were hard and swollen. Then he kissed Naruto deeply, his hips pulled back and pushed in slowly as he made love to Naruto until they both came. When they were done, Kakashi straightened them out and carried Naruto on his back when Narutos legs failed him much to the taller mans amusement. The walk back to the house was spent in comfortable silence.

They spent the rest of the night making love and talking and getting to know eachother deeper. They slept until 10 in the morning and went to the beach again. They enjoyed eachothers company and came back from their vacation with a deeper relationship and love for each other.

* * *

Months later

The semester went by without a hitch. Several months flew by and with Kakashi not attending his class anymore, their time to see eachother on campus lessened but it didn't stop Kakashi from keeping in contact or from coming to Narutos apartment regularly. Naruto became more and more comfortable with having the younger man around, pampering him. Their love making have not lessened however and only seem to get more and more heated. Kakashi was insatiable and Naruto was shocked at his own need for the handsome young master. He would still get pulled in corridors every now and then. Having a younger man who desires and loves you this much for a partner was both exhausting physically and satisfying emotionally.

The campus seem to have noticed something but Naruto was surprised no one has confronted him at all. Not even when Kakashi was almost openly showing his possessiveness towards him. There was one time he was talking to one of the male students. Kakashi had come up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist and buried his face on his neck while staring at the other male in challenge. The male had gaped and excused himself. Naruto was appalled and had given him the silent treatment the whole day but they made up that same night. Nothing about the incident got out. At least he thinks so.

* * *

Naruto choked on the food he was eating and stared at the silver haired man sitting across him.

"Come again?" He didn't think he heard Kakashi right.

"Come over to my house. It's about time you met my father"

Yeah, that's what Naruto thought he said. He stared at Kakashis seemingly nonchalant demeanor with comically open mouth.

They were at his apartment on a Saturday evening. He had cooked a small dinner for them that consisted on ramen noodles and some tonkatsu. He was glad the noodles didn't come out of his nose at the shock he felt when Kakashi announced it.

It wasn't exactly everyday you hear the only son of such a rich man ask you to go meet his father. He was so lost for words.

Kakashi chuckled at the funny face Naruto was making and reach across to wipe off the bit of the soup escaping. Naruto snapped out of it.

"But.. I mean. Not that I'm saying no but. What? I'm your teacher..." even as the sentence came out Naruto could tell how lame it sounded. They've been together for several months now and he already had a feeling that everyone in the campus knew. Why he was never approached about it, he did not know.

"I've already told him about you before you and I were together. This was long overdue. I didn't want to rush you but I think it's time. Don't you think sweetheart?" Kakashi reached over and took a hold of his hands that were holding chopsticks. A thumb caressed it slowly, soothing him.

Naruto was trying not to panic. He looked at their linked hands then up at Kakashis determined and slightly reluctant eyes. He didn't mind meeting one of the most powerful man there is but, at the same time, what kind of face will he show? 'Oh, I had sex with your son while he was still my student'. Somehow, it sounded worse than Naruto thought. He cringed. He made to pull his hand back but Kakashis gripped tightened slightly. Not letting him go.

"I know what you're thinking and you better stop now. My father knows how I am and how I go for what I want. He knew I was interested in you. I would like you to meet him. Please."

Naruto looked into Kakashis eyes and almost groaned at the uncertainty he saw there. Kakashi was never uncertain. He bit his lip.

"When is it supposed to happen?"

Kakashi smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Next weekend? If you have nothing planned. We'll be spending the weekend there if that's alright with you. I would like it sooner than later."

A whole weekend. He was getting more and more nervous .Well, considering his time were pretty much spent either working or with Kakashi, he had the time.

* * *

Sakumo Hatake had the same intimidating aura that his son had. Naruto thought as he stared at the older man. Sakuma Hatake might be old but it didn't take away the fact that he was handsome. Naruto could see how Kakashi would look when he gets older.

"Ah, I finally meet the one that my son's been obsessed over. I'm glad you could make it Naruto kun," the older mans mannerism was the same as his son. Relaxed but ready. He dreaded to think what it was like being on the bad side on him. He was shocked when Sakumo hugged him as if they were already father and son. He wasn't ready for the warm welcome. He gave the hug back and all three walked further in.

It was Friday afternoon and they had just arrived at the huge compound. It was an old style japanese home and it was huge. Staff and guards were scattered everywhere. They were greeted at the entrance by a line of them. Some of the younger female staff were beautiful and openly stared at Kakashi with desire and admiration but also with respectful distance, as if they've been told no. Naruto had felt daggers aimed at him to which Kakashi had wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close before dismissing everyone. He didn't see the dismissive look he directed at the culprits.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as they sat around a japanese style table filled with sumptuous looking food. Narutos stomach growled loudly and both men looked at him before bursting out laughing much to his embarrassment. Kakashi smiled at him and squeezed his thigh under the table to reassure him. He smiled back. The tension had eased in him from hearing both intimidating men laugh out loud. They both didn't see the proud smile of the older Hatake as they began to eat, laughing and making conversation like normal family.

Naruto sank further into the warm and relaxing huge outdoor onsen bath and sighed loudly. He felt like he wasn't in the city anymore. It was so quiet and serene. The evening had been amazing. Though the media painted Sakumo as a formidable business man, Naruto didn't see that as they talked. He saw a man that was pretty much into raising and loving his son.

He heard the door open and close and he turned around to see who it was, he didn't want to cut into anyone bath time.

"Relax baby it's me. Nobody else is allowed in here except for me and my father," Kakashi's muscular built came through the door and Naruto couldn't help but stare. No matter how many times he'd seen Kakashi naked, he still couldn't believe how handsome his boyfriend was and how mouth watering his body looked. Greek god came to mind and Naruto swallowed as his eyes traveled down at the heavy cock hanging in that was getting hard by the second.

Kakashi chuckled darkly.

"At least let me in the bath first before you jump me pervert," Naruto turned red and glared at the grinning man before huffing and sitting down. He heard Kakashi chuckle again. Kakashi came in and sank to his neck before standing up and splashing his face. The onsen had a small section that was slightly deeper and with Kakashi standing up, the water reached his hips.

Naruto swallowed as he stared at the broad and muscled back. He admonished himself. As much as he was fucked you'd think he'd be satisfied by now. But he wasn't. Everytime he looked at Kakashis naked body, it brought heat straight to groin. He almost moaned, he squirmed and bit his lip. He saw Kakashi turn his body slightly and look at him with sideways glance. God, how much hotter can he get. He swallowed hard and unconsciously looked further down. Kakashi was rock hard. He whimpered and looked away. He got up and sat down on the ledge and tried to cover his erection with a towel.

He heard splashing and Naruto turned to see Kakashi walking towards him, unabashed of his nakedness. The handsome man stopped in front of him and Naruto had to look up from his sitting position. His face was perfectly leveled with the ungodly cock. Naruto tried not to look.

"Suck" Naruto was appalled and crazily aroused at the command. He turned to stare at Kakashi with wide eyes before looking down at the cock in front of him. He swallowed again.

"No" he jutted his chin stubbornly. He could feel his pucker pulsing and his dick was painfully hard at this point but what was left of his modesty propelled him to be stubborn.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"No?" the handsome man said slowly as if contemplating something before getting a hold of his cock and slowly stroking it with one hand. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?!"

"Since I can't get you to suck me I'll just have to do something while looking at you," the jerk smirked.

Naruto didn't say anything and stood transfixed at what Kakashi was doing. He'd never seen him do this before and he found the action oddly arousing and so manly. Kakashi looked down at his face and groaned. He stepped closer and rubbed the head on Narutos red and plump lips.

"Open your mouth baby," he groaned again as Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, keep looking at me and open that pretty mouth," Kakashi whispered huskily. Naruto licked his lips unconsciously and Kakashi hissed as the small tongue grazed his cock. Naruto opened his mouth at seeing Kakashis darkened eyes.

He licked and sucked the head as Kakashi talked dirty to him.

"So beautiful Naruto. Take me in. Just like that. Your mouth feels so good sweetheart. Open wider, I'm coming in," Kakashi groaned deeply as he took a hold of Narutos head and pushed in slowly, never taking his eyes off the pretty mouth swallowing him greedily. He stopped when Naruto choked a little but didn't pull out before pushing in again until half was in.

"Fuck, I love seeing your mouth stuffed with my cock," this wasn't the first time Naruto had done this and he still couldn't get all in. But the younger man only seemed happy taking his time teaching him.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Again, thank you for being patient about the slow update and thank for the reviews! Hope you guys like the story so far :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Fuck baby," Kakashi grunted as Naruto worshipped his cock. Both of the older mans hand stroked the part he couldn't fit in his mouth and Kakashi enjoyed every minute of it. He massaged Narutos head and would occasionally grip his hair when he felt eenspecially good.

Naruto looked at him with teary eyes and loved how Kakashi became weak when he sucked him. Naruto felt so empowered.

When Kakashi had enough of the erotic picture, he took his cock out of Narutos delicious mouth and pushed on his chest down lightly until the blonde was on his back. Kakashi got on his knees in between Narutos legs and took a hold of his knees and slid him down until his butt left the edge before raising his leg up to spread him wide. Naruto gasped as he looked down and saw Kakashi staring at his pucker intently then lick his lips. Naruto looked away and turned red.

Ugh, everytime Kakashi did that he thought of a predator feasting on his prey. It was hot.

He looked back down and became curious when Kakashi stood up and sat down on the ledge to his right. The younger man hooked his left arm under Narutos knees and pushed it up to his chest, folding him and exposing him. Narutos hand automatically went to rest on Kakashis arm and he looked up to see Kakashi staring at him before he felt the mans other hand massage the outside of his ass. Realization hit him and he stared wide eyed at Kakashi before he shook his head no. Kakashi merely licked his lips. Naruto tried to get up fast but the arm under his knees weighed him down hard. He knew this position. Kakashi did it once and it nearly drove him crazy and they were outside where he could be heard! Granted there were wooden shades surrounding them but the noise would still get out.

"Scream for me, sensei," Kakashi had an evil glint in his eyes and he inserted two fingers in without mercy.

"No! Kakashi please do..."

Knock knock

Both parties looked towards the door as a knock came. Naruto have never seen Kakashi so irritated before it would have been funny except for the fingers that were starting to massage his prostate slowly from the inside. Narutos eyes closed as he tried to stifle his voice. Kakashi looked down at him and gave a half hearted reply to the intruder

"What is it,"

"Young master. I was wondering if you need your back scrubbed,"

The unmistakably seductive voice snapped Naruto out of his pleasure world and he glared daggers at Kakashi. He tried to get up but Kakashi held him down easily. The fingers moved a bit faster, distracting him.

"No, I don't. I'm busy,"

"But young master.."

Who ever was behind the door was persistent and Naruto would have been mad if the fingers inside him didn't pick up a merciless pace. A third finger joined in to the knuckle and scraped upward on his prostate repeatedly. His ass came off the floor at each pull and Kakashis arm muscle bunched up with the power he used to lift Narutos lower half.

Naruto was helpless at the onslaught.  
His pleasure filled screams and orgasm was ripped from him and he looked at Kakashi and shook his head, begging him not to. Kakashi smirked and pulled his fingers out to look down at his gaping hole and to slap it lightly before inserting all three fingers again and renewing his merciless finger fucking. Naruto shrieked and screamed at the mind numbing pleasure that Kakashi invoke in him. He tried to get away weakly and Kakashis answer was to hold his ankles in one hand and folding them up to his head. Effectively immobilizing the moaning and screaming blonde.

They forgot the person outside as they always do and indulged in each other. Naruto didn't know how many times he came from Kakashis fingers and he was weak when Kakashi finally pulled his fingers out only to replace it with his cock. The bigger man hunched over him and kissed him sensually all over his face, neck, ear and mouth as he fucked Naruto with slow and deliberate thrust.

"God, Kakashi... mmmm," Naruto moaned helplessly as pleasure after pleasure went through him. Kakashis ass flexed over him with each controlled thrust and Naruto spread his legs widely, welcoming him.

"You like that baby, hm? Your pussy tightens when I kiss all over you like this," Kakashi whispered hotly to his ear before tonguing it slowly. Naruto moaned and whimpered and he reached down and gripped Kakashis muscled ass. Two hands went under his blonde head and held him close before Kakashi kissed him slowly on the mouth. Naruto loved this side of Kakashi too. The romantic and loving side. He also loved the rough and dominant side so he's not complaining.

"I'm cumming," he whispered to his man and whimpered lowly.

"Me too," this time, his orgasm was slow and he felt Kakashi cum inside him as the man grunted deeply. Naruto laid down exhausted.

"We're not done yet old man. Let's move to the bedroom,"

"But.. I can't walk,"

"I know," the proud response grated on Naruto and he opened his eyes to glare up at Kakashi.

Naruto would have protested further but he felt himself lifted with Kakashi still inside him. Still hard as rock. His breath left him at being impaled so deeply. He was sat in a table and dried what the man could reach without separating them before a robe was wrapped around him and Kakashi did the same to himself. Naruto was lifted again and carried him out the door.

"Wait Kakashi! Someone will see...,"

"They won't and we're both covered. As long as you keep quiet they won't know that I'm still inside you," Naruto stared at him like he was crazy but he lost focus when Kakashi started walking. Pleasure zings went through his entire body up to his ear and head and his mouth fell wide open. Kakashi kissed him hard before he could get a scream out and kept walking like nothing happened as Naruto quieted down. The man was seemingly uncaring of how he was bouncing on such a huge cock. If anything, Naruto could swear Kakashi was doing it on purpose. Strong hands supported and massaged him from under his ass as Kakashi led them across some hallways with the whimpering blonde clinging to him. Naruto was thankful that it was dark and no one was around. He couldn't believe what Kakashi was doing but it turned him on so much.

"We're here sensei. Good job holding it in," they got in front of the door and Kakashi took a hold of his knees and raised him to adjust him but raised an eyebrow when Naruto gasped.

"Oh my god!" Narutos scream reverberated as Kakashi lowered him hard all of a sudden, impaling him deeper than ever. The bigger man did it over and over using his hands under Narutos knees to lift him up and down like a rag doll. Narutos clung onto Kakashis neck and screamed his orgasm, not caring anymore who heard him. At the back of his mind he was glad that Sakumo sans room is on the other side of the huge compound.

"Now sensei. We're not inside yet. I told you to be quiet until we were. Tsk. My disobedient baby needs to be punished," Naruto heard rather than saw the evil grin. Kakashi used his foot to push the door open and stepped into the huge room. It has its own living room and refrigerator with the bedroom separated with another door to the left side. Kakashi went straight to the bedroom and deposited Naruto on the bed.

The man stood up and took his robe off. Naruto, despite his panting and exhausted body, stared at Kakashi and licked his lips. He can never get enough of Kakashi's amazing body. Not many had that natural manly and effortless demeanor anymore. Not many can pull it off. Everything about Kakashi was MAN. Naruto shivered as he thought about what Kakashi would look like when he's in his prime. Though he look like his father, Sakumo is more 'gentle' demeanor and Kakashi had that quiet and brooding way about him. He was one of those who gets better with age.

Naruto whimpered and bit his lip as Kakashi caressed up his thigh exposing his legs. He looked displeased but the last never left his eyes and he stared down at the porcelain skin.

"What are you thinking about at a time like this sensei?" the man ducked down and bit the inside of Narutos thigh none too gently. Naruto gasped and spread his legs unconsciously. He whimpered again when a big tongue laved the bitten part.

"Mmngh.. I was thinking about what you would look like when.. *gasp* when you get older," Kakashi sucked on his skin leaving a mark before taking a hold under his knees and spreading him up and out. Kakashi didn't say anything as he stared down at the reddened hole. Naruto moaned loud as Kakashi engulfed his dick to the hilt and at the same time sneaking a tongue out to lick his balls. Narutos body bowed around Kakashis head and his moaned and grabbed hard onto the silver hair.

"God!... babe.. so good..!" he clung and gripped, riding the amazing pleasure until he came into the amazing mouth with a whimper before flopping down limply. He opened one eye lazily as Kakashi crawled up to him.

"You taste good all over you know that. So sweet," Kakashu kissed him slowly and sweetly on the lips before kissing down to his neck and just staying there laving his tongue around the sensitive area. Narutos eyes closed at the sensation.

"Open for me baby," a huge dick entered him slowly and without notice and all Naruto could was gasp.

"Ooooh.. so big.."

"What was that? Hm?" a sudden shove had him grunting as his body jostled up the mattress.

"Oh yes! You're so big Kakashi, I love your cock so much!" Kakashi growled proudly and rewarded him with another hard shove and a slow grind. Narutos toes curled. He wrapped his legs around Kakashis waist, trying to pull him closer and deeper but Kakashi didn't even flinch at the weight and controlled the pace. He loved Naruto with quick and shallow thrusts then deep and slowly grinding ones, making sure Naruto felt all of him. And oh God did Naruto feel him. He watched Narutos face and gauged which move brought him more pleasure but it seems that everything did because Narutos face was a mess. His eyes were rolled and unfocused, his mouth constantly open and drool almost dribbled out before Kakashi lapped it up and shoved his tongue inside the open mouth. He broke the kiss and whispered to Narutos ear.

"You'll be there when I'm older so you'll find out. I'll be a man you'll be proud of. I'm not letting you go Naruto" but Naruto was too gone to hear what Kakashi had said.

And it didnt seem to bother the young man.

* * *

"Who was she?" Naruto asked as they were lazing around on one of the veranda in their traditional Japanese yukata. It was 10 in the morning and they had just finished eating having just woken up. Sakumo was having his daily business talk on the phone in his room. Kakashi had kept him up until 3 in the morning and he was a bit tired but the younger man seemed more refreshed that usual. Damn young stamina. He had remembered what happened the night before and he tried not to sound concerned or insecure but it had nagged him so he just went right to it.

Kakashi turned to look at him as they sat side by side. A hand snuck around his waist and pulled him closer.

"She used to be one of the maids but became an assistant to one of my fathers assistants," Naruto turned to look at him and Kakashi was looking at him with unreadable face. Naruto swallowed.

"Did.. did you sleep with her?"

Kakashi watched his face for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Before I met you. She is 2 years older than me and had been under our employment since she was 16. Her mother and grandmother also served our family," Kakashi paused. Naruto bit his lip.

"She's your childhood friend?"

"..You could say that. Then we became physical. We haven't been together since you, sensei. Yesterday was also a surprise for me,"

"Which one is she?"

"The girl with platinum white hair and blue eyes,"

Naruto bit his lip harder.

"She's... very beautiful.."

Naruto had seen the girl. She stood out with her long silky, flowing hair, ice blue eyes and luscious pink lips. She had black framed glasses but while it looked nerdy on Naruto, only added to her alluring and goddess like beauty. She was one of the ones not in maid uniform but a professional looking suit that accentuated Naruto started chewing on his lips. Kakashi had slept with her, he knew Kakashi wouldn't betray him but she was beautiful. She lived under the same roof with Kakashi and they see eachother everyday. Why was she still living here? Obviously she still wanted Kakashi because she was brazen enough to try to get him in the bath. Naruto hated himself. The dark feeling was there again.

A hand went under his chin and a thumb took his abused lips out. Kakashi made him look at him.

"Maybe. But to me, I don't see anyone but you," Kakashi leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Naruto reciprocated in kind. They kissed and Kakashi caressed his hair and back, reassuring him. But the image of silky long hair persisted.

The dark feeling didn't leave Naruto.

* * *

The rest of the stay had been pleasant. Sakumo had mentioned one time for Naruto to call him father in front of everyone present which included a handful of maids and a butler and his secretaries who had come to discuss some things. Naruto had turned all kinds of red much to Sakumo and Kakashis amusement before Kakashi had laughed and hugged him and kissed his forehead. The others were cleverly silent.

There was one time that had bothered him. Sunday morning when he woke up Kakashi wasn't with him so he got up. He walked out and into the huge tatami living room and didn't see Kakashi there. He found him in a hallway talking to the girl with blonde hair with his back turned to him. It seems she was showing him a paper for work and when she saw him approach she'd stepped closer to Kakashis side and put her hand on his broad shoulder subtly. Naruto had stood frozen and she looked at him with unreadable eyes as if telling him that he was encroaching on her territory. Naruto had never felt like an intruder his whole life. They looked like a picture perfect couple. He had turned around and went to the bathroom.

Kakashi dropped him off at his apartment that evening and Naruto stood in the middle of his apartment. He took off his clothes and and left his underwear on and went to bed.

He dreamt of the girl with beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Naruto couldn't concentrate. It's been 2 weeks since then and he couldn't calm himself down. He kept having dreams that wakes him up at night. It doesn't help that Kakashi had been going overseas during the weekends again and they barely had any time together. At the same time, he was glad because he felt ugly. The jealousy and dark feeling in him keeps resurfacing and he didn't think Kakashi wants to see this ugly side of him. This isn't the sad kind of jealous but the all consuming and ugly 'I want to shout and nag' type of jealousy. He was the adult and he didn't want Kakashi to lower his outlook on him.

He was a nervous wreck.

Worst thing is that he had seen the girl more frequently when Kakashi was picked up. She was the one waiting for him alone with the driver and bodyguard. Jealousy would rear its ugly head but he had stopped himself when Kakashi turned to him. They haven't had sex since then either and Kakashi was so busy with the finals coming up again that there were no time for quickies. No hugs, no touches, nothing.

Naruto felt insecure and ugly. He knew he had started to develop dark eyebags and he hadn't been able to keep himself up and looked exhausted than usual. Kakashi had asked him if he was sleeping or eating properly and he had smiled and said yes, trying to sound energetic. Kakashi looked at him for a moment and didn't say anything.

That's another thing. Kakashi hadn't been persistent anymore. Though, before, he would complain about Kakashi being so persistent about touching him, now he misses it. He didn't know if it was just him but he felt a gap between them that he couldn't put his finger to. Maybe it was just his insecurity. He had wanted to ask Kakashi more but he was afraid he would just start sounding like a nagging girl. He missed Kakashi and his warmth and affectionate ways.

Naruto sighed.

* * *

Naruto closed the classroom door and made his way to the entrance. He had finished grading the papers was on his way to go home when he caught a glimpse of Kakashi. He stood there, mesmerized as the man walked without noticing the people staring at him in awe and admiration. He catches attention everywhere he goes and Naruto couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him. He hadn't talked to Kakashi in 4 days. The longest they've gone without talking. The daily calls and texts had gradually lessened. Kakashi would see him from time to time and the man would just wave at him like usual. There were no touches or smiles or hugs or anything anymore.

It's been 4 weeks since he visited Kakashis house and it seemed that everything was going slow for him. He clutched his bag to himself and bit his lip to keep himself from crying right there. He was being unreasonable. Maybe it was the finals, he had reasoned with himself. But finals had finished last week and Kakashi still haven't talked to him. They haven't spent time with eachother at all since then. At school he still smiled and went about normally. But inside he was a mess.

He didn't even know if they were still together.

He made to wave and to say Kakashis name to catch his attention when another said it and he turned to see the same blue eyed girl waving at him. He looked back at Kakashi and his heart almost stopped when he saw the man smile and nod to the girl before making his way to her and the car waiting for him. His hand fell to his side. He could feel his heart beat faster and everything went silent around him to the point he could only hear his blood rushing.

A hand waved in front of him.

"Sensei are you alright? You were just staring off and you look pale," a concerned student asked him. Naruto snapped out of it and turned a forced smile to her.

"Oh haha, sorry I forgot something and just thought about it. Thank you" the student laughed but still looked concerned and told him to take it easy.

He didn't know how he got home that day and he was glad it was a weekend. He ate, took a bath, graded papers and moved almost mechanically. At night, he checked his phone and tried to sleep but laid awake instead. His mind blank. He woke up that morning and checked his phone again.

Nothing.

He wondered if this is what being heartbroken is like. He's never been in a relationship before so he didn't know. You couldn't sleep, couldn't eat and couldn't concentrate but you can move in a mechanical way. You constantly checked your phone to see if that someone remembered you at all. Naruto felt like a walking zombie.

* * *

'Ding dong'

Naruto woke up with a start. It was Saturday evening and he had spent the day inside doing work and watching tv and drinking.

'Ding dong'

The door chimes again and he dragged himself up. He had a splitting headache. He had drunk himself to stupor that afternoon just to get some sleep and mercifully he had gotten some. He opened a bleary eye to look at the clock by the futon he had slept in. It was 11 at night. Who in the world is it? None of his friends better have come while drunk. They had invited him out but he had refused and made excuses. He didn't want them to see how he looked right now. Ugh, a drunk person taking care of another drunk person isn't exactly ideal.

'Ding dong'

He yelled for the person to wait and he clumsily stood up and walked to the door. He didn't bother with the half empty bottle of sake on the table. He'd never been a drinker and drinking that much was not a good idea. He's regretting it now as everything hurt his head.

"Yeah yeah," he said as he opened the door.

The last thing he was expecting was Kakashis huge frame at his doorstep.

Naruto stared at him, dumbfounded. Was he dreaming? It was like deja vu. Like the 5 days of not talking to eachother had erased the memories and reset it and he just stood there admiringly at the handsome man.

"Hehe.. this is a nice dream," he knew he sounded idiotic but he felt like one of the distant admirers again. And the alcohol still in his system was not helping.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. He looked at Narutos underwear clad body and stepped inside causing Naruto to tumble back a little. Big hands caught him and steadied him. Naruto didn't know if it was the soft touch or Kakashis proximity or his smell or the fact that Kakashi was in his apartment or the alcohol that did it.

He broke down.

Hard.

"Why are you here?" that came out harsher than he imagined.

When Kakashi didn't say anything, Naruto looked up to him. Kakashi had a surprised look in his face. Naruto wasn't surprised. He'd never used that tone on anyone. He tried to pull away but Kakashi held on.

"Let me go! Get out!" he managed to say in between tears. He knew he was a mess. He knew this was an ugly side. But he couldn't help it. His heart hurts. His mind is tired. He felt drained. And he just wanted to forget. Deep down he was readying himself for Kakashi to walk out. No one likes to deal with this. He wouldn't blame Kakashi for leaving. They never fought like this, and it felt one sided. Naruto laughed self deprecating, seems like it's been one sided for a while now.

He was surprised when he was swept off his feet. His world turned dizzyingly and he suddenly felt sick.

"Oh god, gonna throw..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

'Well, if Kakashi wasn't leaving before, he definitely is now'

Naruto groaned weakly as he emptied his stomach into Kakashis expensive looking shirt. He felt the man pause. In shock or what he didn't know. He felt himself carried to the bathroom where Kakashi had him kneel on the toilet to let the rest out. The man didn't even look disgusted nor did he say anything the whole time. He stroked Narutos back as he heaved into the toilet. When nothing was coming out, Kakashi took his shirt and pants off and went back to stroking Narutos back gently. Naruto didn't know whether to feel sick or cry. He did both.

He felt Kakashi leave his side and the shower water started. The man came back with a glass of water and some medicine. He made Naruto take them. He brushed Narutos teeth for  
him then steered him to the combined shower and tub room. Naruto tried to protest when he was stripped naked but Kakashis persistence and his wooziness won out. When he was showered in the body, Kakashi did the same to himself. By the time they came out of the shower, Naruto felt slightly better and refreshed.

He didn't know why Kakashi was here and he didn't want to admit that it made him more happy than he liked. Having the younger man touching him again and hearing his voice as he tried to comfort him was soothing. He was dried and carried to the bed where Kakashi gave him another drink. He laid his head down on the pillow and a blanket was pulled over him to his chin. He looked up when the bed dipped. Kakashi had one knee on the bed and the towel dipped dangerously low on his hips, showing some of his groin hair. Naruto bit his lips as he felt his ass throb at the masculine sight. It's been such a long time since he's had the handsome man inside him and he couldn't remember how many times he'd touched himself. It felt like during the time they were separated, Kakashi had gotten more handsome. Narutos thoughts went to a certain platinum blonde haired beauty and he felt his chest tighten.

"You've gotten skinny..." Kakashis softened voice cut his thoughts off and he felt a hand stroke his hair soothingly. The hand pulled the blanket down exposing his chest and a hand traced down it.

Naruto flinched. He didn't know if it was his still slightly woozy head or the thought of Kakashi touching someone else with that same hand. The hand paused.

For the second time that night, Kakashi looked down at Naruto in surprise. Naruto looked at him and saw the confusion there.

"Where have you been?" Naruto cringed this time. The question sounded accusatory. But, damnit, he wanted answers. He wanted to know what's going on. He wanted to know where he stands. And, most of all, he wanted to know if they were still together.

Kakashi looked at Narutos eyes and saw the pain there. He sucked in breath.. and it dawned on him.

He was the reason that Naruto had lost weight and, if he guessed right, why the blonde was drunk. 'Fuck, I messed up.'

Kakashi got up from the bed. Naruto felt his heart break at the move. For some reason, it felt like Kakashi was leaving him for good. He felt like it was over.

He started sobbing.

Kakashi came back beside him so fast he didn't have time to process it. He was pulled up on the mans lap and cradled on Kakashis chest while the man sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Damn, that wasn't the right move. I'm sorry baby. Shh... Hey, I'm here sweetheart. I wasn't going to leave. I was getting something in my wallet and was coming back. Damn.." Kakashi felt himself panic. Naruto looked up and saw the panic in the usually composed man and he felt slightly better. Serves him right. His cries turned to hiccups and then embarrassment. He covered his face. 'Oh god, I'm supposed to be the adult'.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto. He reached over the nightstand for the towel and removed Narutos hands to wipe his face off. It was a mess with snot and tears coming off and the cheeks and nose and lips red.

Kakashi have never seen anyone more beautiful.

The handsome man wiped him off carefully and put the towel aside. His hand trembled from trying to hold himself back.

'Fuck it'

Narutos eyes flew in surprise when Kakashi lifted his chin and kissed him with such an intensity that left Naruto reeling. The man moaned animalistically and ravished his mouth until it was swollen.

"Baby, I missed you so bad. Open your mouth wide, let me in.. Fuck.. too long" the man murmured against the kiss, almost desperate. The man was breathing hard. A hand went under Narutos armpit to position his hand over Kakashis neck and traveled down to his back to pull him impossibly closer while the other gripped the back of Narutos neck.

For the life of him Naruto couldn't resist. He kissed the man back desperately. He moaned against the invading tongue and whimpered wantonly when he felt Kakashis cock get hard between his legs. It has been forever since he felt Kakashis warmth.

A flash of platinum blonde invaded his lust fogged brain.

He broke the kiss and got back almost to quickly. He stumbled a little as hands gripped his arms to steady him, he put his hands on Kakashis shoulders for balance. He opened his eyes to look down at the still panting Kakashi and his knees wobbled at the lust he saw there. Kakashi was looking at him like he was going to eat him whole. At the back of his mind he felt giddy but, this time, anger won out.

He slapped Kakashi. Hard.

He instantly felt bad but stilled himself. He glared at handsome mans surprised face.

Kakashi tried to process what just happened but all he felt was the stinging on his cheek and his still steel hard cock that he knew was not going down anytime soon. His baby packed a wallop. He looked at Narutos reddened face but couldn't feel any anger. In fact, the blondes hard breathing and glare and reddened lips made his cock twitch. He had to pick his next words right or his firecracker just might explode. Not that he minded.

"I guess I deserved that" he started out slowly and licked the side of his lips that was stinging.

Naruto bristled. The slap didn't affect the man. He made to put his hand for another slap.

"Wait wait.. baby. I know you're angry and I completely understand, I think. But fist is not going to help. Clearly, you and I have a misunderstanding..." the blonde cut him off.

"A misunderstanding?! Why you!" Naruto shrieked.

Kakashis cock twitched again.

Damn, wrong thing to say?

Naruto started pacing back and forth not caring anymore that he was drunk. He ranted. He nagged. He yelled. The thing he didn't want to do the most because it would annoy most guys, he did.

"You haven't called me in FIVE DAYS! You haven't been to my apartment for weeks! You haven't touched me and you barely text me! At school I barely see you. And to top it off, you're running around with a hot beatiful woman with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes who looks like she just came out of a high brand photoshoot!"

Kakashi stared at him dumbfounded. The usually good natured Naruto just yelled at him. And slapped him. Kakashi wanted to smile at the amazing scene. For some reason, he liked this side of Naruto too. It was hot. He watched the blonde pace back and forth and couldn't help but look at the pert and bubbly, short shorts covered ass that moved at each step.

'Damn, he's going to get mad again if he sees me smile... wait, model?' Kakashis mind briefly blanked and he looked up at Naruto.

"Wait, what model are you talking about?" Naruto stopped his pacing and looked at Kakashi. He was briefly distracted by the huge cock standing proudly between Kakashis slightly parted thighs.

"What do you mean what model? The girl that lives with you! The one that interrupted us in the bath!" Naruto fumed.

Kakashi had to think about it for a second.

"You meant Yumi?" Kakashi looked at him in shock and felt his cock wither at the mention of another. He haven't given the girl a single thought since he met Naruto and, frankly, he didn't want to.

"YES. . I saw her picking you up all the time and you smiled at her!" Naruto emphasized the words and balled his fist. He wanted to hit Kakashi again.

The man must have read his mind because he put his hands up to shield his face.

"Wait! Baby.. ! Not my handsome face! There's nothing between me and her, I swear. She doesn't live with me anymore. She was moved after that night. She merely picks me up because dads assistant that usually does it is away for a couple months. When did you see me smile at her?" Kakashi genuinely looked confused and Naruto relaxed a little.

"This week. I saw you and was about to wave at you but she said your name and you smiled and waved at her!" Naruto almost cried again at the memory.

Kakashi looked at him confused. He remembers waving at the girl to acknowledge her but he didn't remember smiling.

Then, it clicked.

'Ah.. that time'

"Sweetheart, I'm going to get something really fast. I'll be back" Naruto bristled again but Kakashi got up and took his hands. He kissed Narutos forehead and sat him down on the edge of the bed.

Kakashi left and Naruto could feel him doing something in the bathroom. He was somewhat calm now. For some reason he knew Kakashi would never lie to him. Kakashi was blunt and honest to a fault. He had no problem telling people how it is. He heard the man come back and he had a small box in his hand.

Kakashi knelt on one knee in front of him and opened the blue velvet fancy looking box to reveal a simple looking white gold ring with three small round diamonds. The middle one was a blue diamond and slightly bigger and the other two diamonds on each of its side. Naruto stared at it then at Kakashi dumbfounded.

"At that time, I smiled because I was thinking about you. No one else can make me smile but you Naruto. I know that I'm young. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I promise you you're the only one. I talked to my father about the marriage and he tested me and challenged me to see if I was ready to take over the company despite being married. He gave me reign for a month and I was busy. Clearly, I failed and neglected you,"

'This also shows that I still have a lot to learn' Kakashi thought to himself.

"This ring is for you. A promise. Right now, I'm still in college so we won't be getting married right away until I'm out. I still need to do better so I won't neglect you again. I love you and I can never see myself without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kakashi had never been so nervous in his life.

By the time Kakashi was done Naruto was crying again. Naruto believed everything he said.

"Ugh, you could have picked a better setting," he said laughing and crying at the same time. Kakashi laughed nervously.

"I was honestly going to wait tomorrow and drive you to the beach and propose under the sunset but I hate making you think this way"

Naruto looked at him and down on the ring.

"Yes" he said and laughed, seeing Kakashi sweat and panic nervously was funny.

Kakashi gave out a huge sigh of relief and slumped down, drained. Damn, glad he only had to do that once. He took the ring out and put it on Naruto before picking him up and laughing and kissing the blondes forehead.

"Oh God. You're going to make me throw up again"

Kakashis grin was wide and infectious as he sat down with Naruto straddling him. He became serious.

"I love you. Only you. Don't doubt that" he said sincerely and he looked down at the blondes eyes. Naruto smiled at him. Kakashi gave him soft kiss on the lips and straightened out. He had thought that the reunion today would be a good one. He wasn't ready for the scene but he's just glad everything is cleared.

"Baby, I know you're drunk so let's get you to bed. You've lost weight. I'm sorry. You forgive me? Let's go out tomorrow. I want to feed you. We'll drive a bit further out so no one sees us. How does yakiniku sound?"

".. I forgive you. DON'T do that again. I hate it Kakashi. The thought of you with another girl is terrible. I was so worried the whole time. Then you didn't call me. I didn't know what to think. I didn't even know if we were still together.."

Kakashis demeanor darkened. He lifted Narutos chin to meet his eyes and Narutos eyes widened at the intensity he saw.

"You're MINE Naruto. You're stuck with me. Never think that we'll separate. Ever. If you try to leave I might just become a criminal and kidnap you to our private island. You hear me?"

Naruto had no doubt Kakashi would. He shivered in delight. He knew that the man was possessive but he never knew how much. For some twisted reason, it comforted him.

"Didn't you know I'm obsessed with you sensei?"

Naruto chewed his lip to keep from moaning. Having this kind of alpha male possessive over you was intoxicating. His answer was to wrap his arms around Kakashis neck and kiss him hungrily.

Kakashis erection came back full force. 'Fuuuck, he's drunk man. Settle down'

He kept saying this to himself but the way Naruto was grinded down on his cock and moaning wantonly let him know exactly what Naruto was thinking of.

"Baby, as much as I want to ram that ass hard right now, you're drunk. It might not... oof!" he sucked in breath as Naruto gripped his cock and started stroking it.

"Four weeks. You haven't touched me. Four. Weeks. If you don't give me this now I'm going to rape you. Understand? Understand?" Kakashi opened his eyes when Narutos grip tightened none too gently for emphasis.

"Yes boss" damn, his Naruto was feisty today. Hot. "But if you feel...Fuck!"

Kakashis words were cut off as Naruto lifted himself up and position his hole down on the wide head before slowly sinking down. Both groaned simultaneously at the amazing pleasure. Kakashis hands went to Narutos waist and squeezed his stomach and hips. The blonde was having a hard time taking the whole thing in. It felt so good that he couldn't concentrate anymore.

"Fuck, Kakashi. I forgot how big you are"

Something snapped inside the handsome man. He growled.

"You forgot?" he asked darkly.

Naruto screamed as Kakashis grip on his waist tightened and used it to impale him down fully on the huge cock. His orgasm was forced out of him as his ass swallowed the member down hungrily.

"You forgot THIS Naruto? Damn, I'm not going to last baby" Kakashi lifted the blondes legs up over his arms and gripped the plumb ass cheeks. He used his grip to move Naruto up and down on his engorged member until he came with a grunt. He felt Naruto squeeze his cock signaling his second orgasm.

"Don't think we're done. Not by a long shot. I missed being inside you so bad. I'm going to love you until you remember my shape again" the possessiveness made Narutos ass tingle. He didn't know if the alcohol helped or because they haven't had sex in a whole but he felt extra sensitive today.

He wrapped his arms around Kakashis neck and the man continued to lower him down on the still rock hard cock. Naruto moved forward and licked Kakashis ear grinning evilly as the man grunted in pleasure at the move. Kakashi let his legs down and scooted further the edge of the bed and spread his thighs wider. This brought Naruto down further on him and the blonde moaned at the zing that went through his body. Kakashi massaged both his cheeks and grinded him down as they kissed leisurely. The man touched him all over his body, his thighs, back, neck and head and arms, squeezing here and there before going back to his cheeks and spreading it then jiggling it.

Kakashi broke the kiss and leaned Naruto backwards to suck on his nipples. He laved and tongued and sucked one nipple hungrily while squeezing and tweaking the other with rapid flicks of his forefinger. He used the unoccupied one to hold Narutos waist for support. Kakashi switched to the other and did the same. The sweet and hard nipples tasted good in his mouth as he flicked his tongue rapidly over it before sucking it in rhythm. The blondes moans and whimpers spurred him on and fed into his desire. He kissed and licked up to Narutos neck and sucked the skin, leaving a dark mark before kissing the whimpering blonde again.

"You taste good all over sensei" Naruto moaned in response. Drunk off the feeling of Kakashis amazing cock and his wandering mouth. He held onto Kakashis neck and started to move his ass, grinding down onto it then up and down in a clumsy but pleasure filled rhythm. Kakashis hands on his hips stopped him.

"Easy, you'll make yourself dizzy" Kakashi stood up with him and turned around to lay him down on the bed not taking out the whole time. Kakashi was about to start moving again when he noticed Naruto wasn't moving.

He'd fallen asleep.

Kakashi groaned almost in agony and considered thrusting inside again but stopped himself. Under any other circumstances he'd have done so but the blonde was drunk. He regretfully pulled out and looked down at his hard cock. He looked at the blonde sleeping peacefully. He sighed.

"You're lucky I love you. I'd have woken you up with my cock far up inside you" Kakashi sighed again and kissed Narutos forehead gently before looking at the face. He smiled then got up. Guess it's the hand tonight.

* * *

Naruto woke up and made to get up and regretted it immediately. His vision spun some. Thankfully he didn't have a headache. Probably because of the medicine Kakashi gave him. A sparkle caught his eye and he looked down at the ring on his finger. He suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Kakashi had proposed to him.

And he had said yes.

He wondered briefly if they were moving too fast but one look at the handsome man sleeping next to him blew all that away. All his worries have been for naught. He was still mad at Kakashi for not explaining anything to him beforehand but he knows that the younger man didn't mean to hurt him. I guess that shows that Kakashi was young after all. Though he was the epitome of a man he still made mistakes and he had promised to do better. That's all he could ask for. He looked at the muscular arms slung over his stomach and he brought his hand down to carress it.

He missed this so much. The security you feel when the person you love loves you back is incomparable. Especially since Kakashi took such care of him and pampered him like no other. The young man was so affectionate and it's surprising considering he doesn't have a mother. Come to think of it, he'd never seen Kakashi be affectionate to anyone else. He was calm and collected. Of course he was playful with his father and he could tell he loved Sakumo but with him, Kakashi was touchy feely kind of affectionate. He loved it.

The movement must have tickled Kakashi because the arm tightened around him and pulled him closer until his back was against the mans chest. Naruto thought he woke up when Kakashi nuzzled thr back of his neck but he didn't. The mans cock was certainly awake though. It was resting heavily between his asscheeks. Naruto bit his lip. He may be drunk but that didn't stop his ass from twitching. He reached back and stroked the hard member and moaned. He knew he shouldn't but he missed this so bad. He adjusted himself until the head was at his entrance before scooting back to sink himself on the amazing rod. God, the feeling was like nothing he could experience. Nothing. He stopped when he heard Kakashi grunt then continued when the man didn't wake up. He whimpered hotly when he sunk half. He arm that tightened around him didn't give him much leeway to move. After trying for moment to sink deeper he got frustrated.

Kakashi was having a pleasant dream about a certain blonde when he felt someone squirm beside him. He slowly woke up as the person grunted in frustration. His sleep fogged mind registered Naruto and why he sounded frustrated. The minx was trying to pleasure himself using his cock while he slept.

"What are you doing?" Naruto gasped loudly as Kakashi wrapped an arm under his neck and over his chest while the other tightened on his hip. He moaned loudly when he felt Kakashi shove the rest of his cock inside. He felt the man kiss the back of his neck and he started a slow and deep rhythm of thrust. Narutos eyes crossed and he gripped the arms hugging him tight.

"Mornin' Naruto" Kakashi said teasingly not expecting a reply as Naruto lost himself during his climax. He felt the delicious hole tighten around him and it was all he could do not to cum. His babys hole didn't have a comparison. It felt fucking good and unlike anything he'd been in. No matter how many times they have sex it always felt new. Kakashi knew he was addicted to this hole. His cock doesn't respond to anyone. Not that he ever had any time to test it out but he felt nothing when his friends try to point out females. Lord help him, he was pussy whipped.

He didn't stop moving his hips as he fucked Naruto faster. The whimpers Naruto made was like fuel to his fire. He wanted to make the blonde in his arms melt and cry out in pleasure. He wanted to mess Naruto the fuck up. He never had this urge with anyone. And he welcomed it with gusto. Naruto was his. His first and only love as corny as that sounded. And he'd spend his days proving it.

Naruto cried out as Kakashi picked up one of his legs and raise it up while maintaining the fast humping.

"You like that baby? You missed your man hm? Missed THIS cock inside you?" Naruto screamed his answers and sobbed in pleasure as Kakashi grunted and started slamming his cock up inside Narutos hungry hole until he came again. Kakashi didn't let up and flipped him on his stomach with his legs spread wide open and his dick rubbing the mattress deliciously. Kakashi hunched over him with his muscular arms on either side of Narutos head and started ramming the blondes ass down with deep and fast strokes. Naruto shrieked and clawed the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi took a hold of Narutos wrists and pulled them to his back and secured them together with one hand. The other went back beside the smaller mans head. The position felt so dominating that Naruto sobbed. He fucking loved it.

Kakashi resumed his thrusts. He watched the ass under him jiggle and move with each slap of his hips. The image was erotic as fuck. He loved hearing Naruto shriek and yell his pleasure out. The vocal blonde let him know he's doing it right. But then again, the wet ass and hard dick do that too. He held the blonde down and fucked him hard. He missed this small body under him. He leaned down and licked Naruto cheek and ear. Whispering dirty words to him that only seem to make the smaller man more wet. He sat back up, keeping the wrists together and used his free hand to grip and massage the delicious ass cheeks, occasionally giving them a small slap.

This is what he'd been missing. Kakashi thought. The small man beneath him.

His Naruto.

* * *

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

**Excuse me If there are inaccuracies. I only have the internet and imagination. And thank you 1996cas for the critique. I'll definitely keep that in mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

That Sunday morning they spent the whole day catching up and making love. Kakashi told him about the spartan training that his father had made him do. Sakuko had basically dumped everything on him after only 3 days of it and had left to 'unwind'. Between the finals and the company, Kakashi barely had time to eat.

Naruto smiled as he listened to more of the story. They were now at a seaside restaurant that specializes in high quality meat and seafood. They had driven here for the evening to eat. Now that everything had been cleared he noticed that Kakashi was practically waiting on him hand and foot. He reveled in the attention, having been deprived for too long. But first things first.

"Uhm.. we need to let my parents know about this" he said tentatively as he held his left hand with the sparkling ring.

"I already did. I went there personally last week and asked for your hand. Let me tell you that your father was not happy but eventually approved. They didn't even know that you and I are together I suppose. We should visit for a few days don't you agree?" Kakashi didn't mention the part where Minato, Narutos dad, had made him work at the ryokan to 'test' him. That alone particular weekend had been hell and exhausting. He'd never scrubbed floors his whole life but he'd done it. He wondered briefly how many other tests he needs to get through.

Naruto stared at him. For some reason he wasn't even surprised anymore. Kakashi may be young but he surprisingly had an old belief when it comes to their relationship. The man takes care and provides for the family. He was the kind to handle everything but let other take care of the little details. He shook his head and continued eating seeing the younger man grin at him boyishly.

"We should go this summer for a few days. Summer vacation starts next week. Then I want to take you somewhere for a few weeks"

Naruto looked at him again.

"Kakashi I'm a teacher. We don't really have vacations that long. We have bills you know"

"You've been approved. And as for the bills, don't worry about it" Kakashi reached across to take his hand for effect.

Naruto put his other hand to his face. Of course he's been approved. Kakashi must have pulled some strings for the school to give him such a long vacation that he didn't apply for. He looked at Kakashis now serious face. He gave in and sighed.

"Alright. We can go next week. It's been a while since I've seen them" he sort of dreaded seeing his dad. Minato was known to dote on his eldest son. He wondered how Kakashi got the permission for them to marry.

* * *

The week came and went and that Saturday, Naruto experienced riding in a private jet. He had insisted they took the train instead but Kakashi had reasoned that going by plane would cut them hours of travel time and he had conceded. Naruto reeled at the opulence of it all. He sometimes forget that Kakashi was a young master for a reason. He didn't want to think how much money the Hatake really had. Kakashi acted like a normal person with him so he didn't mind much.

They landed in a private airport and someone was there to take them to the hotel. Minato had hugged Naruto tightly when he saw the small blonde. Naruto was sickly as a child so he had taken extra care of him. Compared to Naruto, the twins Genma and Kenma with their black and blonde hair with blue eyes respectively were healthy and grew to be over 6 feet tall healthy young men. Their time at the ryokan was spent catching up and Kakashi constantly fighting with Minato and the twins about sleeping together with Naruto. Naruto slept with his mother Kushina while Kakashi slept with his father so that, as Minato put it, he can 'keep an eye' on the young man. Naruto had missed his family and he was glad to have come home. But by the time they had left to go to the 'surprise' vacation, Kakashi was at his wits end about not being able to get close to his fiance. Naruto thought it was cute and funny.

Finally, tuesday came and they used the same jet to god knows where. Kakashi had told him to dress comfortably for a long ride and pack for warm weather so he had. He didn't know if the one small suitcase he packed was enough but Kakashi had said it was okay so he'd left it.

Some people helped them with their luggage and Kakashi strapped Naruto in one of the luxurious seats and took a seat right in front of him. The plane took off smoothly until it was up and flying even where they could unstrap their seatbelts. Once it did, Kakashi unstrapped himself.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked Naruto. He knew the older mans love for food so he constantly asked him. It was about to be 5 in the evening and they had chosen to travel at night.

"No, not yet" Naruto told him while shaking his head. He was a bit anxious about where they were going. Kakashi had kept it a secret and the handsome man seemed to be looking forward to it a lot.

"I am"

"Oh, then we should get something to e..."

"I don't want food" Narutos eyes snapped up to the bigger mans. Kakashis huge built made the big chair look small. He was wearing a simple black shirt that showed his lean muscles and gray sweatpants that couldn't hide the bulge. He swallowed. He knew that look.

"Kakashi there are other people here!" the smaller man whispered ridiculously. There were two female flight attendants and two bodyguards that came with them. Though they were in another section and were out of prying eyes they could still come over anytime and see them. And Naruto had seen how the pretty attendants were eyeing Kakashi. They didn't seem to care that Naruto was there, they were so blatant. Or maybe they didn't know who he was to Kakashi.

"Come here, Naruto" the man wasn't even listening to him. He crossed his arms and stilled himself.

"Either you come here or I come get you. I promise it won't be quiet if I do. I'm trying to hold myself back" ugh. Damn this man and his stupid sexy body and stupid handsome face. Naruto grudgingly unstrapped himself. He slowly got up and walked cautiously towards the man who was licking his lips while eyeing him. The scene went straight to his dick and he stopped from squirming. Once he got close a hand shot up and pulled his waist. He was positioned over Kakashi with his knees over the hand rests on each side. He was glad his pants were loose too or else it would have been a tight stretch. Kakashi ran his hands over his hips and waist then up to his armpit. The man used both thumb to massage each nipple while looking at Narutos reaction.

Naruto closed his eyes when that's all Kakashi did. Thumb and massage and push on his nipples teasingly and slowly over his big and loose shirt. He could feel his dick leaking as the pleasure traveled down. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. Even the slightest touch sends his body ablaze. It seems like everytime, Kakashi found a way to pleasure him. Experimenting and watching his reaction to see which one makes him feel good. The hands went down and inside his shirt and this time, Kakashi pinched and rolled and pulled and flicked his nipples gently until Naruto was panting.

"Feel good baby? You like it like this? Or this?" Kakashi wasn't expecting answers. The blonde arched his chest up towards his skillful hands. Kakashi watched as Narutos face became pinkish with his mouth opened and red. He leaned down to lick the side of Narutos mouth before engulfing the delicious lips. He kissed Naruto hungrily, thrusting his tongue in and out before swirling it all over inside like he does to the lower hole. The smaller man whimpered and gripped his shoulder tightly. Kakashi pulled back and they looked into eachother eyes, both filled with carnal desire.

Kakashi growled.

He raised the shirt up and stuck his head inside as he paid homage to the swelling nipples. With all of his constant attention and sucking on it, it had started to protrude and grow large enough that he could suck it and it fit perfectly in his mouth. He wrapped both his arms around Narutos waist and hugged him close and he suckled and flicked his tongue rapidly on each of his nubs, biting it occasionally and moving his head in circles. He licked around the chest, tasting the delicious skin before going back.

Naruto looked down. There was something erotic about not being able to see what Kakashi was doing inside his shirt and feeling everything his mouth does. His eyes rolled at the feeling and he gasped when Kakashis sucking went especially deep. God, what the man can do with his tongue.

A hand snuck inside Narutos front and massaged his dick and balls and perineum, making the blonde mewl. Kakashis middle finger went further to his crack and massaged his pucker slowly back and forth then pushed in, not breaking the sphincter. Naruto whimpered. Kakashi finally let go of his nipples and came out to watch Narutos face again. The blonde was panting and his face begging.

"Look at me" Naruto had a hard time looking at the man. His face probably look stupid right now. He couldn't help his eyes from crossing when the middle finger went in up to the knuckle and Kakashi started to wiggle it. The second joined in and Naruto felt himself drool as his mind blanked out and his eyes rolled. Both fingers wiggled inside hard and he came with a silent shout. His toes curled. But Kakashi didn't stop and forced the third finger in. Narutos body slumped over Kakashi and he rested his head limply on his shoulder as the man moved his whole arm back and forth to finger him. Narutos garbled words were incomprehensible.

Kakashi felt a twisted satisfaction in seeing his love so satisfied that he couldn't move or form words. He liked hearing the squelching sound Narutos ass made. He pulled the blonde hair back firmly but gently and looked at Narutos messed up face. Drool and sweat wetted the blondes pinkish face and his eyes all but went white as Kakashi sped up his hand to make Naruto cum again. He muffled Narutos scream by shoving his tongue in his mouth as he continued to stare at the blondes well pleasured face. He pulled his tongue out and gave Narutos face a long and firm tonguing, licking of any sweat or pleasure tears. Feeling like an animal.

He saw something move at the corner of his eyes and he almost snarled at being interrupted. He slowed his hand to a massage as he glared at the attendant and signaled with his head for her to leave. The attendants eyes went wide at seeing the scene and surprise because that was the first time she'd seen her employer angry. She left hurriedly. Naruto was none the wiser.

The blonde panted as Kakashi kissed him hungrily again while still massaging his inside with two fingers. He moaned wantonly. Kakashi sucked his breath.

"Turn around" Narutos dazed state didn't comprehend Kakashi picking him up by the waist and turning him to face away with his knees still on the hand rests. The man pulled two pillows out of nowhere and put them under each of his knees. The position brought his ass up to Kakashis face. Narutos moaned and leaned forward to brace his hands on Kakashis thighs and rolled his ass seductively.

Kakashi sucked in breath. Naruto have never done that and it was his undoing. He gave the wet ass a long lick from perineum to the top and swallowed the wetness lewdly.

"Ooohhh..." Naruto moaned like a slut as Kakashi stuck his tongue as far as it could go and swirled inside while growling. He ate voraciously for 15 minutes, the loud sound of his wet tongue mixing with Narutod ass juice was impossibly sexual. He pulled back and Kakashi spread the plump ass cheeks wide and he looked down at the puckering hole. He swears that he's going to fuck this ass so much that the wrinkly part of it would be loose and he'd be able to suck on it like a clit. Naruto didn't know what kind of beast he'd unleashed in him. Whenever he fucked Naruto he wasn't himself. These months they've been together he'd felt like an animal who just wants to destroy this asshole and it didn't help that Naruto seemed to crave it. They could only be together on weekends so it hadn't been enough. Now that they'll be together for weeks, Naruto is about to find out how much he'd been holding back. He's going to fuck this pretty hole everyday.

He snarled.

"I have to be inside you now"

Naruto was surprised when Kakashi picked him up and walked to bedroom. Naruto had been shocked when he learned that the plane had a shower, a guestroom and one state room. It was ridiculous but Kakashi had stated that his father used the plane constantly and needed to sleep in between so it saved them time in the long run. And for people like Sakumo, time is money.

Kakashi pulled him to the room where a queen sized bed was located and locked the door. He pushed Naruto against it gently and ravished his mouth, letting out all the pent up desire he'd had to endure.

"I want to eat you so bad sensei" Naruto moaned in response. He was looking forward to the next few weeks together. Kakashi lifted him up and laid him on the bed and took off his own shirt and sweatpants before crawling up over him to continue his assault.

"Kakashi, there're people outside!"

The young man didn't acknowledge him and that whole plane ride was spend inside the room. At last, when Kakashi let him go Naruto slept peacefully and by the time he woke up it was time to prepare for landing.

* * *

Narutos mouth haven't closed in a while. They'd touched down on a beautiful island and took a small yacht ride to a private island that apparently the Hatakes owned. The island was big and surrounded by white sandy beach. There were a few 3 bedroom cape cod style beach houses with pools, a staff building, a building for reception with a restaurant and bar off to its side, a few water bungalows with it's own pools and the biggest water bungalow with swimming pool that's away from everything. That's where Kakashi took them. Any other time the island was used by friends or acquaintances for a fee but today they, the two bodyguards who subtly disappeared and a few of the staff were the only people present.

They were given flowers necklace by the local staff who seemed to be happy to see Kakashi. The man knew all of them by heart. Kakashi told him that they were locals and have worked there for years so they knew him since he was a preteen. Naruto could tell they adored the young master.

The one bedroom water bungalow was opened for them and Naruto was in awe at the scenery. The entrance directly led to a living room that overlooks a small rectangular pool and hot tub on its side. A netted sleeping area with some pillows sits comfortably over the water. To the right is the bedroom with a california king sized bed with a welcome package sitting on top of it. A bathroom is off further to the right and the tub opened wide to the pool. There was an outdoor shower by the jacuzzi and another one inside the huge bathroom. The whole hut overlooked what seemed like miles of clear and white sandy beach. It was breathtaking.

They set their bags down and thanked the butler who disappeared after confirming their needs and unpacking for them. Naruto went straight outside to the pool. Thankfully Kakashi told him to change his clothes for warmer weather and the basketball short and shirt felt comfortable.

Kakashi looked at the excited blonde and smiled. He was even more glad now that he did this. He knew Naruto would love it. He stepped outside Fter putting some of his stuff down and hugged Naruto from behind.

"You like it sensei?"

Naruto looked back at him, smiled wide and patted him on the cheek.

"Yes, you did good" Kakashi chuckled and nuzzled his neck before smelling it. He felt his cock start to harden. Naruto must have felt it too because he stepped forward and pulled out of his embrace.

"Oh no you don't. My ass is still sore from that stunt you pulled in the plane! And I'm hungry and I want to see the island," Kakashi nodded and went back inside. He HAD been pretty insatiable in the plane. He was half surprised when the guards didn't come knocking with all the thumping and screaming Naruto did against the wall. The bed had been too soft for him when he tried to go in as much as he could, the bed gave way to his thrusts so he'd fucked Naruto against the wall instead, firm and hard.

Kakashi had conceded too quickly. Naruto looked at him suspiciously. Usually Kakashi would protest. He wondered what he was up to.

They ate sushi and toured the island in a golf cart. There were also bikes if they wanted. Narutos felt like he was living in another world. It was surreal and so beautiful. By the times they finished enjoying the scenery and dipping in one of the beaches Naruto was hungry again. They were brought a basket of food and they ate on the beach while seeing the sun set. Afterwards, they instead walked back leisurely to their cabin. The night was spent talking and watching a movie before they retired and slept peacefully.

* * *

"Oh my god Kakashi, you're crazy! Oh!" Naruto grunted and moaned but spread his legs wantonly as Kakashi fucked him again and again. The man held both his wrists above his head and held one ankle up until it was touching the sand, making Narutos lower half raise up to the mans fast thrusts.

They've been there for two weeks now and other than first day, there wasn't a day that went by without the younger man inside his hole or his mouth. They fucked like bunnies and Kakashi didn't care about the time or location. Right now, they were in one of the beaches. Naruto was just sunbathing with his shirt on when Kakashi had come out of the water like he was on baywatch and went straight for him. He didn't have time to protest as his clothing was ripped from him. He was glad he had a big towel under. He didn't think sand going in would be ideal.

He had never been fucked so much and he thought that his body would give but he seemed to only get sensitive as time passed. It was ridiculous. Everytime Kakashi reached for him, which was too many times, his body reacted immediately. Just like now.

Naruto looked down as Kakashi sucked his nipples and threw his head back with a loud moan. He arched his chest up to the suckling mouth and Kakashi responded by sucking harder.

Kakashi grunted and thrust harder when Narutos moans got loud. They climaxed and Kakashi sought his mouth and explored his slowly. The couple weeks they've been together had cemented it for him. The blonde was not going anywhere. Everytime Naruto was out of his sight he would look for him. He wanted to always be close. His desire only seem to get worse at days passed. And the wanton and slutty way Naruto had been unconsciously showing him lately fueled him like no other. He wanted to be inside all the time.

They've explored the island and the surrounding islands too. They've snorkeled and did everything under the sun. It had been a magical couple weeks. The world disappeared around them and they enjoyed eachother immensely. Kakashi was attentive and was always touching him. Not embarrassed to show him to everyone they encounter there. In fact, the man was showing his possessiveness none too subtly.

Naruto felt spoiled to the core.

He never wanted this vacation to end but he knew it would. He thought about what would happen in the future and he became giddy. He looked at the ring on his finger then at Kakashi who now lay beside him while holding his hand.

Their future was waiting for them.

* * *

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**Hi everyone! So this is the last installment for this series. Hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Epilogue

"I want pickles and the haagen dazs dulce de leche" Kakashi sighed. His pregnant wifes cravings were starting to get out of control. The other night it was something else that he'd rather not remember, it almost made him barf.

"Babe I dont think that's.."

"It's your fault. You and your stupid libido. We've been married for 6 years and you still want to have sex everyday! Either you get me what I want or you're sleeping on the couch!"

Kakashi grinned unrepentantly and saluted. Naruto wanted to smack him. He hid his grin.

"What can I say. It's your fault, you tempt me all the time" Kakashi licked his lips and Naruto tried to put his hands up when Kakashi started to kiss on his neck. Kakashi was persistent when he became like this. Of course he tries to act like he didn't like it but god knows the man is irresistible. He tried to resist but gave in and gave Kakashi more access, being pregnant had made him more sensitive and more sexual than usual and this pervert kept taking advantage of it.

In the years they were together and married, Kakashi had only gotten more handsome and more mature. He thanked his lady luck that this mans man was obsessed with him. When Kakashi had graduated he had taken a year off and traveled the world, of course he'd dragged Naruto with him. That one year had born them fruit.

As if on cue, laughter echoed through the hall as small feet stomped it's way towards them. Kakashi didn't have time to react and a ball of silver tackled him. His breath was knocked out of him as he looked down at their four years old son, Kai.

"Daddy! Grandpa and grandma are coming tomorrow! And look at what grandpa Sakumo got me!" the handsome boys blue eyes were lit up and his toothy grin was infectious as he put up a complex looking board game. Naruto sweat dropped. Just what is father Sakumo trying to make his son become?

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled the kids unruly hair. This ones going to be as tall as him he could already tell. He pulled his sons collar back when Kai tried to get close to Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving mommy a hug you stupid old man" Naruto shook his head at both of them. Kakashi may have matured but his possessiveness had only gotten worse that even his son wasn't exempted. The man was impossibly jealous of everyone and everything going near him. Naruto opened his arms up for Kai to hug and the boy happily kicked his fathers shin and ran to him, making sure to stay off his huge stomach. He ignored Kakashis breath of pain. He snuggled the boy closer to him and inhaled his powder scent.

He sighed contentedly. These are one of the days he cherished so much. The two love of his life, soon to be joined by a third. Kakashi had complained when they found out they were having a second son stating he had another to compete for his affection. Naruto had laughed but he knew Kakashi was happy. The man had been the one to dote on Kai even while he ran the company full time he would get up late at night when the baby cried. The father and son competing for his attention was one of the highlights of the Hatake compound.

Kakashi now runs the company full time and Sakumo had retired and was now traveling the world. He religiously comes home and brings Kai different things everytime and lately have even taken the boy with him to 'educate him the ways of the world'. Last time, Kai had said they played poker and won 'many money', Naruto had given Sakumo an earful. Kakashi merely laughed and asked for his share, Naruto gave him an earful too.

Though he felt bloated and fat most of the time, Kakashis constant need for him made him forget. He'd gained weight after Kai and it didn't seem to want to come off no matter how much he exercised, in bed and out. This didn't seem to bother the younger man and even said that it was 'sexy' and made it easier to grip when he fucked him. And Kakashi had proven him how easy. The mans lust for him never weaned and only seem to get more and more intense that Naruto didn't have time to feel depressed about aging.

And to Naruto, Kakashi had gotten so much more attractive and manly as he got older, especially since he took over the company. Naruto didn't know how many times he'd jumped Kakashi at the door after he came home in his business suit, the man was more than happy to oblige. It was distracting and he felt like a hissing at anyone who looks at his man, and there were a lot of them. Though, the young master never paid attention which made Narutos head big. Kakashi constantly spoiled and pampered him. He loved every single minute.

Tomorrow, his family are coming to visit to celebrate new year and his mother is staying longer to take care of him since he's almost due.

Kai squirmed in his grasp and he loosened his hold and smiled down at his small love. Kai looked up at him and grinned.

"Ken-chan wants out mommy" he said as he patted Narutos stomach as a matter of factly. Both him and Kakashi looked at eachother then smiled down at his son, confused. Who's ken-chan?

Naruto was about to ask when he felt liquid between his legs. He clutched his stomach and looked at Kakashi again. He wasn't due for another 3 weeks.

Oh god..

Kakashi must have known what he was doing because he got up and called for one of his staff that was near by to get the car ready. He grabbed his son and gave him to another staff then picked up Naruto.

"Breath baby. We'll get you there.."

Chaos ensued as Sakumo came in asking what the ruckus was all about. The usually quiet compound became lively as they hurried to take the pregnant Naruto to the hospital.

The only one smiling was Kai who held his mothers hand the whole way..

* * *

The End


	11. Chapter 11 - extra

Hi everyone! Thought of adding a couple chapters to this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi gave a huge sigh before carefully opening the door to his house. He flinched when it gave a small creak before continuing and stepping into his home. Everything was dark. Maybe he'll get away with it this time...

The light turned on and he froze like a deer caught in headlight. He swore inwardly.

"... and where have you been?!" his wife's hushed but angry voice cut through the quiet atmosphere. Kakashi sighed heavily this time, took off his shoes and socks and turned to face the music. After 10 years, his wife's angry face was still something to behold. He gave a cheeky grin. He's had a little to drink because of a billion dollar deal they just secured. He was happy. And now, looking at his wife.. horny..

He looked Naruto from Head to toe. He had gained a bit of weight after his second pregnancy and through the years but he was still the most beautiful person Kakashi has ever laid eyes on.

Naruto's exasperated voice cut through his senses.. "Oh no you don't. You better start talking Kakashi! I've been worried sick about you! Three weeks this.."

And Naruto went on and on. Kakashi's grin never faltered even as he picked his wife up over his shoulder. He maneuvered through the dimly lit hallway with ease ignoring Narutos hushed nagging and the fists beating his back. Some of those he actually felt he mused. He nodded to a couple staff they met along the way and he noticed Naruto stop and continued again when they were far enough. He chuckled. Even after all these years Naruto still had some awkward moments which he found so endearing.

He reached their bedroom at the very end of a long corridor. His family's japanese style mansion had become more lively and 'lived in' ever since Naruto and his children occupied it. He loved coming home to this. It's true that the last few weeks he'd been very busy and not coming home til late at night when everyone was asleep. Now that he was finally free for a while, he was planning on spending every waking moment with his wife he missed very much.

Naruto was dumped unceremoniously into their california king sized platform bed and Kakashi stood over him. He looked down at Naruto with unveiled desire and remained quiet as he loosened up his tie and unbuttoned his top.

Naruto gulped, his mouth has gone dry. Everytime Kakashi looked at him like that it's like a straight 'on' button to his asshole. His robe had come undone and exposed his legs and a bit of pouch stomach. He quickly tried to cover himself up.

"Leave it"

It wasn't a request. Naruto bit his lip. Kakashi now stood with just his pants on, showing his muscled body and manly physique. He'd been worried about Kakashi earlier because he was later than usual, though he knew why, he was still worried nonetheless. He'd never seen Kakashi drink before and a part of him became excited from the look on Kakashi's face. Like a wolf about to devour his prey.

A hand shot out to grab his ankle and dragged him gently but firmly towards the edge of the bed until he was sitting. Kakashi knelt down between his legs and buried his face on his stomach, inhaling his scent.

"I've missed you, Naruto. We secured the deal to expand to Europe. This was the biggest one we have yet" Kakashi looked up and grinned up at him, showing his excitement still mixed with wanting.

Naruto chuckled. It's not everyday you see one of the most powerful men in the world act like this. It made him giddy knowing that he'd only ever shown it to him and his family.

At 31 years old, Kakashi had tripled the Hatake fortune and had become one of the top elites of the world. Easily surpassing many of his peers. He was known for his shrewd but fair business intelligence and no nonsense approach to everyone. It doesnt help that he was also naturally charming and good looking. Indeed, even knowing how devoted he was to his wife, many still tried.

"Will the banquet still happen this next friday?" Naruto smiled and asked while stroking his husbands hair. This was some of the moments he treasured the most. The kids were at their grandpa Minato's house and now they have some time to themselves.

"Yes, I have to go through the formalities. Thank god you'll be there so I wont be so bored" Kakashi sighed in exaggeration and Naruto laughed. Kakashi always said that but when he didnt have a problem dealing with people. Naruto loved the attention during those times too. His husband always went out of his ways to cater to him, making sure he didnt feel ignored. He was still getting used to socializing with Kakashi's kinds of people after all.

"Enough about that" Kakashi reached up and kissed him fully on the lips and Naruto moaned. They haven't had sex in a few weeks, lord knows how he was craving Kakashis touch. Kakashi wrapped an arm around his waist and easily lifted him up to the middle of the bed because getting on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Kakashis hands went under his shoulder and up under his head to cradle it, maneuvering him as he pleased. Their tongue danced together and Naruto moaned louder when a tongue invaded his mouth roughly. His husbands kisses always made him feel light headed. He had no choice but to keep his mouth wide open as Kakashi slowly ran his tongue inside his mouth because pushing it in and out then sucking his lips. The kisses traveled to his right cheek and to his ear before swirling it. Naruto felt his robes untied and he move his arms until he laid with just his panties on. He remembered the time he found the joy of women underwear but that was another story for later.

Kakashi looked down in appreciation. Naruto had become chubby especially around the middle. He looked healthy and plump. His chest had become rounded almost like a b cup, his nipples puffy and swollen. Now that their two children did not breast feed anymore, it was all Kakashis again. And he indulged in it every chance he got. He liked the extra padding he could grab and especially loved watching Naruto bounce and jiggle whenever he thrusted up.

Yep, Kakashi definitely developed a fat fetish.

Kakashi licked his lips. Even though Naruto was insecure about his weight, Kakashi never let him dwell on it. He buried his face in Narutos neck and and licked hard up to the back of his ear before moving to plunge his tongue directly into Naruto open mouth again. Kakashi heard the long moan and his cock twitch in anticipation. He grounded his pant covered erection hard between Narutos legs before lifting his muscled ass and bringing it down hard three times, mimicking fucking and watching Narutos 'breast' jiggle. He ducked his head and swallowed a nipple and sucked on it hard enough to get a mewl from Naruto. Kakashi growled and switched nipple. He brought his right hand and took a hold of one of Narutos ankle and spread it wide over Narutos head.

Even after gaining weight, thanks to Kakashi constant 'loving', Naruto was flexible as ever.

Kakashi sat up and reached under Narutos ass, taking a hold of the panty and pulling it off all the way in one tug. Kakashi took a hold of Narutos ankles again and spread them out, folding the blonde in half, before burying his face into that crevice he was so familiar with. He ran his tongue slow and hard against the pucker before plunging it in. He wiggled his tongue trying to get deeper and watched his wifes face contort in pleasure. Narutos mouth was wide open as if in pain.

He couldn't wait anymore. Kakashi unbuckled his pants, freeing his painful erection before letting Naruto down. He rested his huge cock on top of Narutos noting how it goes up to the blondes belly button. He took a hold of Narutos chubby knees and aimed, plunging straight in and all the way. He watched Narutos eyes shot open and his whole body went rigid, forcing an orgasm out.

Kakashi licked a cum that touched his lips and grinned lecherously at the high pitched scream Naruto let out. Music to his ears. Kakashi didnt wait and started with brutal strokes. His hips slapped heavily against Narutos ass and he watched in satisfaction as the blondes whole body bounced to his rhythm. Naruto reached up and held onto whatever he could grab.

"Oh my god! YES YES YES!" It was like a mantra Kakashi noted. He sped up the snaps of his hips and leaned down to swallow Narutos screams before reaching down to hook his arms under Narutos knees' and moving to a push up position. He let his hips do all the moving from there and watched the blonde under him go crazy. His ego filling with manly pride. He had 3 weeks worth of fucking to let out. He hoped his wife rested before hand.

He pulled out and flipped Naruto over with ease, pulling him on his hands and knees by his chubby waist. He looked down and slapped the big globes in front of him and felt his cock get even harder when it jiggled deliciously.

Yep, fat fetish.

He lined his erection up to the swollen and reddened asshole before pushing and pushing until he was seated to holy once again. Kakashi let his head fall back and let out a woosh from his mouth. This hole always made him lose reason. He cursed then pulled back half way before thrusting forward hard. The fat ass jiggled. He did it again and again and watched the ripples it created. He slapped each one by one before grabbing Narutos love handles and speeding up.

Naruto may have gained weight but Kakashi was stil much bigger and stronger. He grinded his hips in and Narutos body bowed as he squealed.

"Where do you think you're going huh?" Kakashi reached down to the blondes stomach and pulled him back closer. He kept thrusting up and up without pulling out.

"Take that cock, you're not going anywhere tonight baby" Kakashi pulled Narutos body up until his back was flushed agaisnt Kakashis wide front. He tilted the blondes face up and he leaned down to give him a passionate kiss. His thrust slowing down to a grind.

"I love you Naruto" he whispered endearingly. He felt Naruto tighten around him and he chuckled before kissing Naruto on the side of his head. He roamed his hands all over his wifes body, worshipping him.

Naruto loved the attention.

Kakashi pulled out and laid him on his back again before sheathing himself inside, not wanting to be separating more than necessary. He kissed all over Narutos face and neck and chest unhurriedly, lovingly.

"You're so beautiful wife"

"Mmmm... I'm.. ahh... alm..ost 41 Kakashi.." Naruto could barely think with the big cock buried deep inside his guts. "Like fine wine" Kakashi laughed and pulled his head back when Naruto tried to smack his head. He gave four hard and fast thrusts in retaliation before slowing again. Naruto wheezed from the sensation.

"That's a good boy" Kakashi said teasingly. Narutos answer was to spread his legs wide with his hands and looked Kakashi dead in the eye.

"Shut up and fuck me" Kakashis grin fell, replaced by shock and lust. Then he recovered some and smirked almost evilly as his visage darkened.

"Be careful what you wish for, wife..."


End file.
